


We, The Titans

by Lancelot_Chronicler



Series: TOTM: Titans of the Mul'toralow [1]
Category: Original Work, humans are space orcs - Fandom, humans are weird - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humans Are Weird, Humans are space orcs, Multi, Original Character(s), Smut, humans are space austrailians - Freeform, humans are space oddities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancelot_Chronicler/pseuds/Lancelot_Chronicler
Summary: When introduced to the whole "Humans are space orcs" concept I was stricken by a wide myriad of emotions; the concept of raising ourselves up as a species is not something you see often. I fell in love with the idea that we come from a Death-world and our species is a terrifying, yet loyal to a fault and beloved, borderline pet to have on a ship at the same time. This was written up in roughly fifteen minuets, I did a quick pass over but I may have missed a comma here or there, sorry~. I'm also very new to this site so apologies if the formatting gets knackered!This idea came to mind immediately and I just sort of jotted down the scene as it played out in my head. I did go back and add, what I feel at least, is enough info about why he's there and who he's working with. Hope you enjoy~!
Relationships: Humans Are Space Orcs - Relationship
Series: TOTM: Titans of the Mul'toralow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563985
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	1. We, The Titans

“Shot?”

“Seven times, mostly superficial flesh wounds but he's lost a lot of blood from one penetrative wound and needs a transfusion.”

“Dammit. Get him fixed and get A'rool to start scanning for another deposit as soon as scanners are back online!”

Voices swirled around Alex's head as he passed in and out of consciousness, he could hear his Captain yelling but it wasn't until he heard A'Rool's name that the pieces fell together. Groaning from the stinging pain of the gunshot wounds in his arms and sides, Alex started sitting up in the medical bed which caused everyone to rush over and try to keep him down. 

“You've been badly injured, Alex! Please, lay down!” The second voice again, this time Alex was able to wipe the blood from his eyes to see the second in command, P'tuure, squeezing with all her might to try and keep him on the bed which amounted to a very weak grip to the human. 

Alex pushed P'tuure's arm away, reached into the top pockets of his ripped and bloodstained cargo pants, and produced a small silver oval remote with a singular blue button in the center. He pressed the button, power surged through the ship and the whole thing jerked violently as a massive transport beam dumped over a hundred tons of pure Zanthani crystals into the cargo hold. 

“What in the hell was-?!” The first voice, Captain D'tarr, spluttered out as the ship corrected its flight trajectory and the gravity generator recovered. “You're sure? The entire cargo hold? … Atta-Lure's Light how...?” D'tarr grinned from ear to pointed ear as Alex wiped off his brow and gave the Captain a thumbs up.  
“Get him patched up and fed, and Alex?” he paused, shook his head and just tipped the edge of his hat to the human before leaving, “Good work out there, Titan.” 

Alex smiled and closed his eyes, finally laying back down to allow P'tuure and the medics to tend his wounds. As he lay there, feeling the skin-healing foams applied to the superficial sites and the dull, deep ache of forceps entering his abdominal cavity to remove the bullet lodged near his hip, his mind wandered over the circumstances that brought him to this moment. 

Alex lived on a colonial ship, a Fourth Generation Spaceborne Human, or a Titan as his crew called him, and was one of the handful of his species that shared a home aboard the RLS Mul'toralow with a people called the Yorn. They were a wide-spread race with two major factions; The Royal Fleet which consisted of mostly exploration or Colonial ships destined to seed new worlds, and the Marauders. The Marauders stemmed from the first contact with humans, their original leader used Humans sheer durability and raw power as an example that without struggle the Yorn species would be too weak to survive. A lot of humans joined them, the call to adventure and deep space far too appealing, while a smaller yet arguably far better trained group joined with the Royal Fleet. 

Alex's parents had been a part of the third wave, and he was born on this ship. By his 18th birthday his parents contract was up and, despite having grown fond of the crew, they hadn't fully pack bonded. Not like their son. They left, he wanted to continue serving aboard the Mul'toralow in his parents stead, and the crew was ecstatic.

The Yorn were small, four and a half foot tall, creatures covered in very short and fine fur that looked like a cross between insects and felines. They had two pairs of ears that sat on either side of their head one above the other, two massive, oval compact eyes with a false eyelids, and multiple spines always in even pairs behind their ears. Their mouths were very thin, unless talking it almost looked as if their nose was the only feature aside from their eyes on their face, and a little tail with scales on the underside and fur on the top swished behind them, mostly for balance. The tails could also glow on the underside with a colour matching their fur, and would change if the Yorn was experiencing a strong mood. 

Most shocking of all, when space travel began to take off, was that humans discovered just how strong their planet, Earth, made them. They thought their forms were inefficient, always looking for ways to improve and enhance their natural limits. When in reality the average lifeforms in space were something far, far less capable. Life elsewhere typically required very precise conditions with gentle atmospheres. It was rare and only a handful of species had emerged into the cosmos, all peaceful for the most part due to the shared frailty of life. The average life form was classified as a D-1 or lower in terms of danger, where humans ranked second highest at an A-2.

Humans changed everything. Weapons that would outright kill a Yorn or Gab-rab-rou only caused minor damage to a Human if any at all. Extreme weather or toxicity for the average species was a mild irritant for humans diverse and powerful biology. They were like demi-gods that had been growing stronger every day on their home world, and now they were among the stars; drastically tipping the scales of power. 

What the average species lacked in sheer physical capability they more than made up for in cooperation and connectivity, surging to space-age technology because there was nothing holding their societies back like conflicting religions. With a life span of roughly twenty human years or 80 Cosmic Cycles, a human that lived sometimes five times that was unbelievable. 

Alex smiled, eyes still closed, as he felt a small four-fingered hand slip into his palm. Their fingers were highly dexterous and contained tiny claws at the tip, one of which was tracing over the crease in the palm of his hand. He squeezed very gently, the flesh of a Yorn was very soft and pliable, the species were hyper intelligent but very weak in comparison and he always kept his touch very light.  
“You don't have to worry,” he finally spoke as he cracked open an eye, catching P'tuure with those big eyes locked onto his wounds, startling her for a moment. 

P'tuure scoffed, swore in her native tongue and proceeded to rain little whaps against his arm in frustration.  
“Stupid Titan! You're not immortal, you let that damn title go to your head!” she exclaimed, sniffing hard as she fought back tears. “You and the other four are all we have to protect us... we _need_ you,” she choked out, finally ceasing the assault on his bandaged arm. 

Alex didn't speak, he knew she was right but the ship needed those crystals to power literally everything aboard. Without it they would be adrift in a matter of weeks with no way of signalling for help and they were at least another five years away from their destination. Turning around was out of the question as well, there was 20 years of travel already behind them. 

He just sighed, he knew he'd do it again in a heartbeat even in his current state. 

P'tuure sniffled once more, moved the food tray closer so Alex could reach it and pat the top of his hand twice. “Eat, when you can, okay?” she asked, to which Alex nodded and smiled. She turned to leave, she still had crew to check on and a lot of damage evaluation to go through, so she had to leave him with the medical crew's capable hands. 

She looked over her shoulder, one hand on the door while she looked back at the bloodied human, a small smile cracked her expression as she watched him start to tear in to his food. With a nod she tapped the door to get his attention and called back: “Rest well, my Titan Atlas.”

Alex just raised one closed fist up, grinning as only humans could while the door closed behind P'tuure.


	2. Interspecies Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next instalment of the Titans series I've been working on, more Alex and P'tuure shenanigans. (Also I am so sorry I published the future chapters as entirely separate books. This was not intentional.... Oops >.>;)

Below is a list of any new or unusual terms or species I think may require a little explanation before you read. I'll try to keep it brief, but species descriptions might be more or less verbose depending on their importance. If you want to skip the information dump I can't promise everything will make sense, at least for the new species descriptions. I tried writing it into the short itself but it ended up feeling very inorganic at the worst time for all my beta readers.

**Digitigrade** : _ Term _

A style of leg/feet not like humans who have Plantigrade. Digitigrade refers to the hind legs of many animals such as dogs and cats.

**Ovipositor/Ovireceiver** : _ Anatomy _

Typically found in insects, a section of the body that holds eggs and injects them into a host/mate (Ovipositor) or an organ designed to extract them (ovireceiver). Easy way to remember is egg-depositor and egg-receiver.

**The Yorn** : _ Species _

A small, bipedal, sentient species that presides throughout a vast majority of the colonized galaxies around Earth. They are classified as an A-3 intelligence on the galactic scale, not requiring any extra calculations to be done by computers or AI for deep-space travel leaving most ships with only a Call and Repeat computer for vocal activation of systems. They live for roughly 20 human years (100 galactic cycles) with adulthood happening at 8 cycles and sexual maturity at 28 cycles. They are born with minor genetic memory of their parents, which lends to the rapid mental aging and prowess.

_ Basic Anatomy:  _

At first glance they are primarily feline, they stand on digitigrade legs that end in four toes with thin, retractable claws and strong thighs and calves. They have a four finger version of the same styled hands that humans have, three fingers with the middle longer than the others and an opposable thumb. The similarities end there, starting with the eyes; Large, diagonally set, oval compound eyes with the compound sections also being somewhat oval. Their eyes do sit inside a socket, but only have a false eyelid to clean and protect the compound eyes. Their mouths, while still vaguely feline in shape, are very thin lipped and wide; designed to swallow smaller insects whole or to take in the largest chunk possible in a single bite. Their ears are very Lynx-like with a large tuft of fur that extends from the tips, and they have two on either side of their head with one directly above the other for hearing various ultra and sub-sonic frequencies. They speak not with vocal cords but a series of thing needles in their throat that can click and vibrate to create sounds as they breathe out. On the back of their head they have two to 10, four inch spines that look like semi-transparent crystals in the same colour as their fur. They are all flat chested, but the males have a narrower pair of hips, but both have a tails that double as either an Ovipositor or an Ovireciever. The tops of the tails are covered in fur while the underside is a plated chitin, and it's roughly three quarters the length of their whole bodies. To top it all off, their “trump card” is a little bio-kinetic feedback organ in the palms of their hands that channels force applied to the tips of fingers into a small kinetic burst. In the low gravity of their home world this could propel them great distances or crack the shell of prey, for humans its like a strong punch. They vent heat by spinning a soft, vapor-like silk from tiny glands along their body that is HIGHLY thermal conductive. Lastly they have a complex chemical in the plated sections of their body, both under the fur and not, and it glows in response to moderate to intense emotions.

_Differences between the sexes & breeding: _

Females tend to be anywhere from four to four and a half feet tall while the males only reach three and a half feet with the shortest at three. The females tend to have darker colours with bright accents, they also have a double V pattern that travels over their upper chest and one over their abdominal cavity. The males have a wide swath of vibrant colours they come in, and often have varied stripes or striations of colour all over their body. They have two sex's but reproduce a bit like reverse seahorses, the male has unfertilized eggs inside a sac in their tail that the female must extract along with a males sperm to breed. They extract the egg, along with sperm to fertilize, into their ovireceiver and mix their own genetics into the offspring. Once fully fertilized, roughly 48 hours later, the female then lays the eggs through an opening between her legs and the males will collect and then care for them until they hatch. All of this results in the females being sexually dominant since they have to force the male to release both, with the females being the only ones who compete for mates. They also live in a primarily matriarchal society, the females are far more high energy, durable and driven with the males being much better at organizational and data management tasks; basically males fly the ship and females do literally everything else.

_Diet and temperament:_

A micro pursuit predator on their planet they tend to only eat insects but can eat plants and vegetables if food is scarce or they are low on vitamins. They are very perky and well tempered, for the most part, but females have been known to be sexually aggressive even towards others outside their species if significant bonding occurs. They also tend to form small groups of highly close and personal “hives”, but the species on a whole encourages physical contact through hugs and idle stroking/grooming. The benefits of touch is taken very seriously with the Yorn, and comforting one another this way is very common and expected.

P'tuure scurried along the hallway on all fours, chest heaving for air as she made her way toward the human's training room. Alex had been discharged from the medical bay the night previous but had been far too tired to do much other than sleep. P'tuure had meant to surprise him with something she had been working on but when she arrived at the medical bay they told her he'd been discharged with the instructions to take a day off and get some exercise in, and of course if it was his day off . Alex had all but his emergency communicator unplugged from the network.

She huffed and raised up onto her legs when she finally arrived, venting heat from the damp fur on her tail behind her in such a way that made her look as if she had a smoke trail following in her wake and mumbling something about surgically implanting a communicator behind Alex's ear as she pushed the door open.

As P'tuure entered her ears were assaulted by the bass kick and quick rhythms of something Alex called “Pop Rock”, with the human himself clad in a pair of baggy shorts and fingerless sparring gloves while he laid into a punching bag suspended from the top and bottom.

“You're looking awfully spry for someone who was just shot!” P'tuure called out with a little wheeze, having a hard time catching her breath. “The doctors said a workout, not mindlessly punching the training equipment,” she added with a wave at the swinging bag.

Alex had been in the middle of a duck and jab when P'tuure called out, catching the bag in the side of the head when his concentration broke. He staggered back a bit but planted his feet with a slam and clutched the side he had been shot in. He was panting, very hard, sucking in air as if he was having difficulty keeping himself oxygenated. After several moments of this he finally got his breathing under control and glanced over at P'tuure with a shrug, “I needed the extra workout,” he said with a slight grunt.

P'tuure always found the sheer amount of scents that humans produced to be, at the very least, incredibly _diverse_. They seemed to lack a conscious level of observation of their own different scents, but the scent where humans were exerting themselves was the one P'tuure found the most potent. She had to clear her throat to stop from coughing, Alex clearly had been in here for some time.

Alex was a lean and toned man, standing just under six feet tall and riddled with smaller scars over his arms, legs and a couple even on his neck but thanks to a misunderstanding and rumor among the stars, everyone was certain to avoid damaging the torso of a human. They thought if they breached the stomach by accident, the acids inside could tear through their ships or themselves! So at the very least his chest contained no blemishes save for the new dot where his gunshot wound had been. He kept his bright red hair short, just long enough to slick back if he ever wanted to style it, and had intense, bright green eyes.

“You smell like you could use a shower,” P'tuure commented with a laugh while rummaging through her sweater pockets. P'tuure had dark denim blue fur and scales, with her joints and the sections where the fur met the scale trimmed with slate gray. A matching slate gray V pattern traveled the length of her upper chest that repeated three times. This pattern wasn't common in female Yorn and often they would have these patterns trimmed or accented for appeal. Deep V neck garments were common but P'tuure's comfort clothing of choice was human inspired; zip-up sweaters. Females were of course larger than males but P'tuure stood at a proud four foot, seven inches tall; quite large for her species but not unheard of. She stood on digitigrade legs covered in loose fitting pants that matched her black, zip-up hoodie with neon blue trim along the seams of the garments to indicate she worked in the science and command division of the ship. It was rare to find a Yorn wearing any sort of hand or foot cover and P'tuure was no exception.

“And you... don't smell like anything?” Alex asked back, not really sure how to respond to such an obvious statement, the sweat on his brow more than enough to indicate he'd been in there for some time. Alex blinked twice as P'tuure produced a small silver cylinder with a “Meat contents” warning label and held it up to him. “What's this?”

P'tuure grinned and began to swish her hips, and tail, from side to side as she explained with a proud little grin. “Sooo about a month ago, after you mentioned missing something your parents used to make here on the ship called 'beef jerky' I emailed them back on Earth, and it turns out our curing and storage processes were compatible with their method...” P'tuure had begun to ramble on, but the sight of Alex's pupils widening three times the size they had been a moment ago had her lynx-like ears pinned back against her head with a little nervous laugh. “Yeah, I think I got it to work!” she said with a confident nod while she handed Alex the tube.

She watched as he unscrewed the cap and the smell of the cured meats caused his nostrils to flare, eyes darting between herself and the tube before he pulled a piece of the meat to really inhale its scent. She smiled, mouth actually parting to reveal a pair of short 'canine' teeth that hung further down than the rest of her teeth while her human friend excitedly bit into the treat. She had meant to offer to soften up the meat, but as she watched his teeth tear through the cured flesh with little effort she found herself reminded just how good at being predators humans were.

“W-well? How is it?” P'tuure asked, squawking in such a manner that her translator couldn't find a suitable match Alex leaned down and scooped her up into a tight embrace. He quickly released her and just nodded feverishly as he gnawed away at the jerky. “Take your time, predator~ No one's taking it away from you!” she teased while crossing her arms in front of her, her tail swished behind her as she leaned to the side. A soft green glow had begun showing through her tail, she was quite happy she had gotten it right. His scent was so much more intense when in direct contact with him, sometimes it dazed her people and some even wore little masks when working with them to keep the affects from slowing work.

P'tuure, exposed to the scent nearly her entire life, had developed a comfortable tolerance and even studied ways of making use of the various scents. It allowed her to feel the mood out in a room full of humans, which made her invaluable on the bridge. Something was... different about his scent today though. Nothing bad, but it had an earthy note to it that slightly stung her nose.

Alex leaned onto one of the workout machines nearby and released a throaty rumble, eyes shut, and nodded to P'tuure. “It's amazing, it's just like Mom and Dad used to make. Where did you find the beef though? I thought this ship-” he stopped himself mid sentence and pointed at P'tuure with a little squint. “You made a custom protein sequence to replicate the meat, didn't you?”

P'tuure nodded and motioned for him to follow her, she was in charge of human care on the ship and wanted to have him checked up. Surgeries on the ship often had a one or two day turnaround, mere hours with the humans incredible scarring factor, but she always wanted to be sure.

“That I did~ Very good, glad to see you've been taking the research notes I've sent you seriously. I know you have S rank combat scores but you have so much more potential in the scientific field.” she quipped with a little spring in her step. She was still cooling off so the trail of vapor still clung to the air, something Alex always found amusing.

Alex, however, found that for the first time he was noticing an actual smell in the vapor coming from P'tuure's tail. He sniffed deep and laughed a bit, “I guess I was wrong! You smell like vanilla,” he commented without really responding to her jab at his lack of scientific study. P'tuure's mind whirred at the accusation that she had a _scent_ right now, but as she sniffed the air prepared to correct him for his observation of a smell likely coming from the nearby galley, her spine went ridged and the underside of her tail glowed a bright cyan. She cleared her throat and huffed at him, how he was able to smell such a subtle scent was odd, typically humans sense of smell was not capable of such a thing. She chalked it up to his heightened fight or flight from the workout and did her best to calm the bright glow coming from behind her.

As the pair wound the corner into the med lab she instructed him to go meet with A'luure, the head doctor, while she talked with D'nort, the nurse lead and her personal physician. What Alex had smelled was the start of her next breeding cycle and, in her current position, that was something she couldn't afford to let cloud her judgment on the bridge so she needed a suppressant. It was a somewhat personal matter, despite her species very open policy about everything on the subject of sex, sexuality and physical contact. She felt she had to hold herself to a higher standard, an officer of the ship and all.

P'tuure reached into her mouth with a finger to deactivate her universal translator and motioned for D'nort to do the same, shortly after a series of clicking and tapping filled the air. the Yorn spoke a language with hundreds of little barbs in their throats that almost sounded like music. Humans weren't the only species with impressive little tricks in the cosmos~.

With the near constant, rapidly clicking and tapping going on at the other side of the room, Alex hopped up on the bed so the head doctor could examine him. Another female, as were many of the officers or heads of staff on the ship, Doctor A'luure specialized in Xeno-biology and could spot the difference between the common cold and the flu just from looking at the patient!   
  


Considering how _absolutely infuriatingly complex_ human biology was, she and the rest of her staff considered that a great achievement. 

“You didn't take it easy on yourself,” the four foot tall, completely black Yorn scolded Alex as she pointed at where he had been shot. Bruising had formed at the surface, nearly two and a half inches in diameter, dark purple already. “You've likely ripped something open again. Hold still,” she added before he could ask.

A'luure put on a pair of goggles that covered most of her head and produced a small, hollow circle with a handle at one side and began to wave it over his wound.   
“Your levels are spiking again, how are you feeling?” she asked while the device worked on accelerating his bodies healing. “Having trouble focusing?”

Alex winced as heat bloomed under the device, feeling the fatigue that came with their healing technology cranking up the speed of his healing. “A little,” he lied, trying to not make eye contact with Doctor A'luure. “It's not too bad, only had to help myself three times today” he added while he leaned back to give the doctor easier access to the wound.

“Mhmm. And that's why all of your levels are spiking,” A'luure quipped back as she finished the treatment. She placed the device back onto her tray and reached for her data pad. “I'm giving you a refill, take it or find a someone to mate with,” she stated bluntly before walking off to get the medicine.

Alex's face turned almost as bright as his hair at the bluntness of the doctor, it wasn't a taboo subject or anything but when so many people depended on him he felt the need to make less of his problems. Even the new ones occurring only in space that no one could explain but had classified as “Human Space Heat”. While humans on Earth could become sexually aroused at any time, in space and separated from their own kind for prolonged periods they seemed to have spikes in the desire to breed. The Yorn had long ago mastered suppressing the sexual reproductive urges of various species since their own species had a highly aggressive female populace, enough so that if a female could not control herself while in heat she was required by law to have a professionally administered suppression shot.

Because of all this they were a very touchy-feely race, though were reserved when it came to humans as some had adverse reactions to the chemicals and oils secreted from their skin.

P'tuure, meanwhile, had been discussing the very same thing with D'nort ironically enough, and had caught bits and pieces of Alex's conversation with Doctor A'luure. P'tuure waited until A'luure came by her and D'nort so she could converse with her.

“Is he going through...?”   
  
A'luure scoffed and crossed her arms to conceal the libido suppressant she prescribed the humans who needed it, her brow furrowing slightly in a scowl. “Officer P'tuure you know very well I can not divulge a patients medical information with you without proper authorization,” she quipped back, making sure she had deactivated her translator as well before hand.

P'tuure's cyan glow increased in intensity, the Yorn equivalent to an intense blush, and she chittered away at A'luure with enough intensity that Alex even looked back to see what was wrong. He may not have understood a word they spoke, but P'tuure's flicking tail and raised heckles were a good indication she was irritated.

“I'm getting a refill of _my_ suppressant as well, I have the next few days off and I was going to give myself some time to... acclimatize. If Alex is going through a similar problem, maybe we could-” she paused, audibly clicking her spines against each other and adjusted her sweater so it was tighter around her neck. “You know what! I think I'd like as much information on the humans reproductive system as you have, and... is interspecies stuff like that even safe?”

A'luure's mouth clicked once while she pondered the question, it was true a humans saliva and digestive fluids were known to cause irritation or outright lethal reactions, but P'tuure worked closely with all the humans on the ship and passed every infection test with little to no reaction. After several long moments A'luure stuffed Alex's suppressant into her lab pocket and tapped away on her data pad.   
“I've sent you everything you should need to know about erogenous zones, behaviors and what to expect as well as some educational videos. I will hold his suppressant here for no longer than twelve hours; he has until then to contact me for another dose and you MUST tell him that. Even if you two engage in relations.”

P'tuure's tail began to hum softly as she buzzed with excitement, the cyan darkening back to green but this time just as intensely as the cyan had been. She was about to speak up but A'luure held up her data pad with a chemical formula floating in the center with a description of a chemical called oxytocin.

“This chemical can be highly addictive, it's bond-forming and helps human pairs connect. We've seen the affects of this substance in the bodies of several species and it usually ends in euphoria and addiction, we just know it's not toxic to us Yorn. The street drugs through were mostly synthetic and laced with other chemicals, so the reaction of natural oxytocin _should_ be less.”  
  


She paused again, sent the file over to P'tuure and placed her hand on top of P'tuure's pad as she opened the file to get her attention.   
“ **Should** .”

P'tuure's gaze darted over the information, then back to Doctor A'luure before she nodded and stuffed the pad into her pocket. “I promise, I'll set an alarm and I'll send you either a green or a pink card pictem in an email. Green means we're trying things out, pink means he's probably on his way and I'm drowning my emotions in Tol'rupt paste.”

A'luure nodded to P'tuure and shook her head, D'nort meanwhile was just trying to keep himself from staring at the pair; just over three feet tall and covered in brilliant silver fur and scales. Of course he kept himself professional while the two casually discussed P'tuure's plan to try and seduce Alex, but the flickering blue glow under his tail told A'luure her assistant may need to take a break and cool off.

“One more thing,” A'luure called out as P'tuure turned to leave the medical bay. “You have roughly two hours before his current dose really runs out. And P'tuure? Be careful. He's still human, they're prone to physical bursts of strength without realizing; especially when in very emotional situations.”

P'tuure nodded to the doctor and left her to tell Alex that they were out of the serum and that more would be available soon. She also added that P'tuure could “check the status” of the shipment of chemicals she needed to replicate it, further ensuring she couldn't dodge the topic.

It took P'tuure most of the two hours she had to get the gear she needed for her plan and review all the data on human mating rituals that Doctor A'luure had given her. She was concerned that, with how 'large and in charge' Alex was, that human males might not take well to a dominant female figure in regards to mating.

She quickly discovered how very wrong she was, and proceeded to finish showering and prepping with renewed vigor. P'tuure fired off a text hoping Alex had returned home and was at least near his civilian communicator, thankfully he was and was indeed down for the two of them to hang out that evening. She knew Alex was very open about touch but restricted himself from too much with the general populace in case someone had an allergy or sensitivity to his sweat and oils. This meant he liked to sneak in hugs and shoulder squeezes to P'tuure when she least expected it because he  _ knew _ she did not. 

She intended to play off that, since she knew she didn't have any of the assets of a human she had to rely on playing on his desires. There was still a  _ very _ real chance that, while comfortable with touch, Alex was not sexually attracted to her at all. Using a bit of cyber sleuthing to see what kinds of things Alex had been searching for in the past few days, however, she was fairly confident she had at least picked an outfit he would be hard pressed to ignore.

P'tuure often stood out with her love of human fashion, so she figured adding a little something special from the database couldn't hurt her odds; and she could make it inconspicuous enough to look like she was just trying something new~. As the replicator whirred and printed the garments out P'tuure was busying herself testing a few little movements with her tail. A lot of her plan hinged on accidentally or intentionally brushing up against him repeatedly to see if it garnered a reaction, and her tail was the perfect appendage for the job.

_**C-CLK~** _

The sharp snap of her printer folding back into its sleep mode after it finished jolted her out of her thoughts, tail bright cyan for a moment while she examined the garments and practically vibrated with excitement. P'tuure had modified the leg garments so she could slip her toes through little loops, removing the need for footwear, and had done the same to the arm coverings. A pair of thigh-highs and “sleeves” that covered her forearms, each semi-transparent and black with little swirls and waves of turquoise accents along the surface.

As she pulled the garments on and snugged them up around her thighs she marveled at how comfortable the fabric was, her species often had very light clothing and very little of it due to how they vented heat, so highly open and revealing clothing was far from unusual.

Two and a half hours later P'tuure found herself just outside Alex's room, one sized for a Titan, with a spring in her step and a grin on her lips. Alex opened the door a moment after she'd let him know she had arrived, and was immediately thankful for her control on her expressions.   
  
“Hey.... P'tuure. What exactly are you wearing?” Alex asked with a nervous little hint to his voice, he knew the devious Yorn in front of him had a borderline obsession with human fashion but matching thigh-highs and arms sleeves with _literally nothing else_ was even a stretch for her.

“You like?” P'tuure asked while doing a little twirl on the spot to show off the whole outfit, her tail brushed up to wave over his abdomen in the process, before she struck a pose. “I found it on some of the archived Earth internet fashion sites! I think they're cute, and sooo breathable~” she gushed with a little laugh.

“Breathable, y-yeah...Definitely that.” Alex cleared his throat and welcomed her in, locked the door behind them and slipped into the kitchen to try and busy himself with preparing dinner. “You still smell like vanilla,” he called out from the kitchen while P'tuure caught up to him. Alex was wearing an orange, loose zip up sweater and a pair of baggy azure shorts that hung over his knees. From the looks of him he had just gotten out of the shower, hair still damp.

Stuttering, staring, and directly avoiding eye contact while distracting himself. If P'tuure was reading his reactions right she had certainly hit her mark with these clothes, so she pressed on.  
“Ohh what are you making this time~? More of that 'stew' we had last week?” she asked, making sure to press her shoulders up tight against his arm to get a better look at what he was chopping.

Alex tried to ignore the cool fabric pressed up against his arm, but the softness of P'tuure's fur proved far too appealing to ignore completely. He was busy making exactly what P'tuure had guessed, a vegetable stew with insect meat chunks since Yorn were omnivores but primarily ate insect meet. Alex had been raised on it, and found the meat of insects sweeter than beef or chicken, so it wasn't a tough compromise.

“Sure am, you liked the onions last time yeah?” he finally found his voice as the freshly cut skin stung his eyes. P'tuure nodded vigorously and made as if she was reaching for a small piece of the raw vegetable, snatching up a small cube of the tasty stuff and began munching away. Alex quickly chopped the rest of the ingredients and poured it all into the cooking pot, set the timer for two hours and closed everything up. Normally as he cleaned P'tuure would have gone to the right of the kitchen and flopped out onto his couch but as he began to clear up the kitchen, particularly once the knives were cleaned and locked into storage under the counter, she became far more passively physical with him.

P'tuure wasn't acting like herself, but he was certainly not showing any signs of disgust or like he wanted to get away from her, so she continued to help with the cleanup to use every chance she could to rile him up. Alex, meanwhile, had noticed that hint of vanilla wafting into the air and becoming thicker as time went on; enough so that he double checked his vanilla extract to ensure it hadn't broken in the last outage of the gravity generator!

It wasn't until P'tuure grazed the back of her tail against his forearm and, while putting the cutting board away in the overhead storage, that the source of the smell became clear.   
“Are you... feeling okay, P'tuure?” he asked, finding it hard to concentrate on anything save for that scent now that he'd put the pieces together. The first species Alex studied, no surprise, was the Yorn and he knew all about their reproductive habits. The pheromones a female secreted while entering heat often smelled sweet to a species with a compatible olfactory system, humans were one of the species who could, and there was no mistaking that the clear beads of liquid on his forearm smelled of it _heavily_.

“I'm fine~ _You_ look like you could use a dip in some cold water. You got a fever?” she asked, feigning concern as she poked him in the hip. “Or maybe you should just sweat it out~” she added with a grin. Wordplay, her species weren't too verbose when it came to sexual matters, but from what she read in the information on humans it was very important to some of them.

Alex turned away from her for a moment, running both hands through his hair while he released a ragged breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't stupid, her advances weren't exactly subtle, but he was losing grip on rational thought and needed to speak up before they both did something stupid.   
“P'tuure, if you're in heat you should go take a suppressant. I'm waiting for my dose to be made later tonight but I am having a rather rough time this go 'round with it and I really do not want to hurt you by mistake-” he paused, turning on the spot to face P'tuure who had been kneading her fingertips together the entire time he had been talking from the moment she realized Alex was wise to her plan. “P'tuure..?”

She didn't answer directly, instead she separated her hands to reveal a charge of energy just under her fingertips that pulsed once, and launched a small kinetic wave of energy in Alex's direction that pinned him to the wall behind him.

“Alex... I can handle myself, and you. If you've figured out what I'm planning then allow me to 'cut the crap' to quote you.” She leaned in close, her free hand reaching back to her tail and produced four little black and silver cylinders that she attached to one of each of Alex's limbs, when activated the each energy cuff wrapped around his wrists and ankles, looking somewhat like a bracelet. With a little signal from an implanted control chip in her arm P'tuure could control some objects on the ship, restraining cuffs being one of them.

The cuffs buzzed to life, she released the kinetic wave and wobbled on the spot. That little stunt took a lot of energy, but now she had him cuffed in the kitchen. Alex didn't seem afraid, more concerned than anything as P'tuure pressed herself up against his abdomen and looked up at him with those massive black eyes.   
“I can handle you, I've done the research, I promise. Do you want me to stop?” her voice had dropped in tone, she was serious, and the vanilla scent was filling the air like mad now. Alex, sweat rolling down his brow, shook his head and leaned back.   
  
“Can we at least move to the couch or something? My hip is still pretty sore from the gunshot,” Alex asked with a timid little pant. P'tuure smirked and deactivated the magnetic portion of the cuffs but left them on his wrists and ankles.   
  
“Of course,” P'tuure cooed as she peeled herself off him and took a step back. Her poker face was strong, so _very_ strong, but inside her heart was slamming against the inside of her chest so hard she could feel it. Normally female Yorn had multiple breeding partners for their mating seasons, their libido had been made so powerful by evolution to ensure one female could fertilize multiple males eggs. Humans? Near as she could tell they just needed some food and water between sessions but they could mate at any time of the year.

She was either about to find the best cure for her heat, or bite off far more than she could chew.

Once Alex had flopped onto the couch, P'tuure wiggled her hips a bit and stuck her thumbs under the bands of her thigh-highs and tugged on them a bit in front of him.  
“Did you like these~?” she asked, waiting for him to get comfortable, taking the opportunity to tease him a bit more. Alex nodded, vigorously, but still had the apprehensive look about him. P'tuure had mostly intended to just use the cuffs in a more casual manner, but she underestimated how much he worried about hurting her. With a little sigh she reactivated the cuffs and watched with a sadistic little grin as Alex gasped, the cuffs hauled his hands as far out as they would stretch without going too far and his feet spread to meet the metal anchors that held the couch in the floor.

“Alex, you're worried for me and I _appreciate_ that. I really, truly do.” She leaned forward, crawling up onto his chest so she could straddle his lap and cupped his face into both hands. “But I can take care of myself, I promise. You can struggle all you want but I've turned those cuffs up to their maximum output; and Titan Vulcan made them for the humans you capture working with the Marauders. You won't have to worry~”

Alex's expression changed from confusion, shock and finally relaxed after he tested the cuffs and even with his arms bulging as he strained to slide the magnetic restraints along the frame of the couch they didn't budge a single nanometer. All he could do was lift his hips which brought his crotch flush with P'tuure's and had him recoiling in embarrassment. P'tuure giggled softly and lightly kissed the tip of his nose before she leaned back, dragging a claw down his chest to shred his T shirt.

“If you want me to stop, tell me. Otherwise I'm turning my translator off and then I'm going to _show_ you what I learned, okay~?” P'tuure's voice soothed him further, he knew she'd never do anything to hurt him and with the restraints in place he didn't have to worry about accidentally hurting her either.  
  
“F-fine, I have absolutely _NO_ idea how this is supposed to work, but you're the second in command. Whatever you say, M'amm.” Alex swallowed hard, his heart likewise slamming against his rib cage as his mind spun around the possible things that could happen, but he trusted P'tuure and the captain above everyone else.

“Alright, and I'm sorry in advance if I get a little rough, I'm counting on that human durability~” she said with a little squeeze to his hips with her thighs. “Computer, lights 30%, Yorn home world configuration,” she called out, plunging the room into a gray-tinted darkness. In the dark, everything that could glow on her body lit up like a flashlight. Alex could still see everything else for the most part, but the lines that ran under P'tuure's eyes, around her fingertips and hips, everything typically drowned out by daylight blazed a deep emerald.

Without another word she stepped off his lap, walked out of sight and with a small conformation beep Alex could hear her deactivate her translator. Immediately the chitter of her natural voice rasped out directly behind Alex's left ear, causing him to jump a little in place while P'tuure crawled over the back of the couch and into his lap once more. When walking on all fours like that Yorn could really imitate a more primal state, it was convincing enough that Alex took a sharp breath and out of reflex tried to swat her away. The cuffs held.

P'tuure's body glided up against Alex's exposed chest, her tiny claws working to slice the sleeves off his T shirt so she could toss the unnecessary garment away. She leaned in, tiny claws plucking at his skin but not quite piercing while she placed little nibbles around his collarbone, finally able to inhale his scent properly to see what she really thought of it. After a shower his scent was honestly quite nice, it was warm and welcoming, adrenaline must have added the sharpness she concluded.

It didn't take long for P'tuure to feel something pressing against her crotch, which earned a slightly surprised chitter from her throat. Alex didn't need to be able to understand her to know she was quite smug about this, one hand reached down to wrap around his girth through the shorts and squeezed, causing him to gasp and strain against the cuffs once more. Another unmistakable chuckle and he felt his shorts go the way his shirt had, sliced and removed from his body by the alien female currently straddling him.

P'tuure seemed fascinated with the organ, measuring his shaft while stroking up and down its legnth with her hand. She followed along the veined organ, it was oddly soft compared to the rest of a humans body, smoother too. She chittered away while listening to Alex's little huffs and panting. P'tuure wasn't exactly having second thoughts, but upon realizing that Alex was notably thicker than the males of her species and could reach three times deeper into her ovireceiver, she was starting to wonder if she _could_.

Alex wasn't sure what to expect from P'tuure at this point, he was naked in front of her in a whole new way now, they had decontaminated after missions together on many occasions, but now he watched with sudden understanding as she slid up his chest and raised her tail. That tail curled back down, the very tip open and oozing a slight amount of clear liquid, and he watched as she lowered that appendage until he felt the soft flesh of the inside of her body engulf the head of his length.

P'tuure had begun to chirp and vibrate with every breath out now, she had managed to get this far but she was ill prepared for the sheer difference in their species anatomy. The males of her species had far less on the outside to deal with, but she was determined to see this through to the end! With a grunt, strain and a shove, P'tuure drove half of Alex's length into the end of her ovireceiver and sent a wave of foreign sensations rocking through her frame. Half way, and she was wondering where she'd get the gusto to drive the rest inside her. She clenched her hands, accidentally sinking her claws just barely into Alex's skin, which caused him to buck upwards against her and with a wet squelch, stuffed all but the final inch inside her.

P'tuure released a series of ragged breaths, her whole frame shuddering with every exhale to the point that her tail even buzzed around Alex's length. Her insides worked like a hand, kneading and squeezing in a way that milked the intrusion even without her consciously trying. A muscle response Alex was having a hard time keeping pace with.

Alex's toes were curling in delight at this, the cuffs and being helpless to halt her advances added an element to it all that Alex had no idea he was into. Already he found himself panting and clenching to keep himself from peeking too soon, trying to pull his hips down to lessen the stimulation.  
  


P'tuure had other plans.

She finally recovered from the initial insertion, slid herself up his chest even further until her crotch was just at his collar bone, and began raising and lowering her tail with wild abandon. She could feel an odd heat blooming at the deepest part where Alex had reached, part of her thought it was from the stretching but it had begun traveling deeper to her egg holding chamber. Whatever it was, the areas were getting stimulated as if he was reaching that deep as well and P'tuure couldn't get enough.

She watched with glee as Alex's face scrunched up, his arms flexed and every muscle strained against her. She was open-mouth panting by the point, this kind of stimulation was something she could certainly get used to but for the time it was delightfully overwhelming. Her claws grabbed at his shoulders, hind legs gripped on the sides of his abdomen, and she really dug down despite Alex protesting wildly. Whimpering about her going too fast, about being close, but she paid no mind. Their difference in size meant her tunnel was stretched to the point where she could feel every throb and jerk his shaft made, telling her just how close he was; seems some things were the same between their species at least~.

It didn't take long for Alex to howl out, P'tuure drove herself down over his length one final time and even managed to get that last inch inside before she felt Alex's orgasm rock his body. It was fascinating, to say the least, watching a Titan writhing beneath her in rampant pleasure while his shaft pumped its backed up burden into her clenching tunnel. She knew his first orgasm could, and likely would, come quick so she had intended to get him there without worry for herself. An odd blend of luck and her sheer determination to ride him into oblivion had, however, brought her incredibly close as well.

She stared down at Alex's open mouth, biting her lower lip as she twisted and ground herself at the very base of his shaft, and abruptly hauled herself up until she was supported with her right leg outstretched to Alex's side supporting herself and her left knee pinned against his shoulder. Alex, not expecting that in the least, was met with a second opening between her legs that was oozing that vanilla scented fluid.

From the guttural sounds filling his ears while P'tuure ground herself against his mouth, and gripped at his skull with trembling limbs, he could tell she was enjoying this likely more than he was. Alex, through his clouded thoughts and mind-numbing orgasm, begun slathering his tongue around the opening as it was presented to him. He found that the tunnel could clamp down on his tongue with near prehensile grip, several times hauling his tongue out as far as it could extend.

P'tuure had been silently screaming with her mouth wide open for a while now, something Alex took as a good sign, but he was new to Yorn anatomy in such a way. Before he could explore the thought any further a gush of fluid oozed from both the end of her tail and directly onto his mouth, answering his question with an action before the Yorn female currently riding his face released a very shriek-like cry and clenched around his shaft like mad.

Alex snorted deep through his nostrils, eyes screwed shut as her tunnel vibrated around him, incredibly sensitive after just reaching a peek but still rock hard. It took a while for P'tuure to tire of Alex's struggles between her thighs, finally, on trembling legs, she leaned back and ran both hands over her head to smooth back her fur. She did not, however, release his shaft. Still grunting every time squeezed and kneaded against the underside of his length, Alex watched with confusion and slight annoyance as she stepped off the couch but kept her grip on him. She grabbed a nearby bit of fabric from his T shirt to wipe off the excess fluids that oozed over his chin and neck, though he had licked his lips clean much to P'tuure's delight.

“P-P'tuure can you please... it's t-too sensitive,” Alex huffed, hips writhing in an attempt to dislodge himself from her depths. She released a hiss, striking a little 'what, meee~?' pose with one hand on her chin, right before she began squeezing down even harder while rotating her tail back and forth. It wasn't exactly an easy feat, but the look of terrified arousal on Alex's face fed P'tuure's lust, a fire building in her tail and abdomen until with a guttural cry she felt that shaft jerking and throbbing within her. Panting, grinning from ear to ear while Alex pumped another thick load into her tail, P'tuure finally withdrew her tail from Alex's shaft as the heat bloomed throughout her core and sent spirals of rainbow colour swirling in her vision.

P'tuure collapsed beside him, her little chest heaving for a few moments before Alex watched her have a second, whole body orgasm that left her tail oozing more of that sweet fluid into his lap and unfortunately straight into the cushions of his couch. It took a while for Alex to regain his wits, but P'tuure had completely passed out and flopped in an ungraceful heap with one kneed hiked up. Unfortunately for Alex, this left her crotch spread and in direct line of sight for him, and for the next hour while she _remained unconscious_ he had to deal with that. It was easy at first, but by the time he managed to wake her he was rock hard once more and flustered to all hell and back.

“Ccckkkk?” P'tuure called out, reaching into her mouth after she realized her translator was still off and grinned a dopey grin at Alex. “Hey~ how you feeling? … what's with the look?” she was being glared at with genuine anger from Alex, a clock on the wall behind his head told her just how long she had been out of it and her hands shot up to her mouth.   
“Oh – dammit, sorry!” she exclaimed, quickly deactivating the cuffs and stood. “I - holy Light that was intense. Is that the oxytocin? That delayed effect?” she asked with a dreamy, were-about-to-go-again tone while Alex rubbed his sore wrists.   
  
“Not for human females, gods damn woman how long were you planning THAT little stunt?” he exclaimed, huffing as he reached for his shorts, only to remember she had quite literally shredded them in her litter performance.   
  


“This warrants more testing,” she began, ignoring his question, already pacing in front of Alex. “I'll need samples to take to the lab and of course we need to see if it was JUST the chemical or a combination of the sex and your sperm-”

_**DING~!** _

“ _REEEECK!”_

Alex burst out laughing as the timer went off in the kitchen, startling P'tuure so much she jumped back a few feet away from the sound whilst screeching and landed directly into his lap, shaft wedged between her thighs.  
“Oh, the stew. Hello~” she quipped, right before she dragged her tongue over the side of his neck and squeezed his chest with a grin. Those soft thighs ground against Alex's shaft while he gripped her shoulders with shaking hands to lift her up enough that she couldn't torture him.

“Food first, shower, then _maybe?_ ” Alex replied with an uncertain tone causing P'tuure to squeal and chitter in delight in the air.

If nothing else, A'luure would have plenty of information from this and future encounters.

Oh, and P'tuure absolutely forgot to text A'luure the message.


	3. For Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another p o s t

_For Science_

Dinner had been amazing, P'tuure made all sorts of adorable little chirping and mewling sounds as she dug into the highly savory dish. Alex had a knack for making amazing food and a lot of the humans actually came to him for nutrition advice. Mostly Samantha, Titan Hephaestus, looking for new recipes to make her protein powders to taste better. She couldn't stand the taste of bug meat, so insisted on using the freeze-dried substitute.

P'tuure slept in Alex's room that night and learned of how humans could get multiple erections while they slept, something she took complete advantage of. While Alex snored and grunted away in his sleep she could feel him tensing every time he unloaded, and had been sure she woke up at least once, but until the mans alarm went off the next morning she couldn't rouse him. He did, however, wake with quite the spring in his step so P'tuure kept that little notion to herself~.

She bit her lower lip when she remembered A'luure mentioning the potential addictive properties of oxytocin, but she didn't feel a craving for the chemical; she just wanted to be intimate with Alex. Reassured she wasn't becoming some junky she rose, adjusted her thigh-highs and strode on into the kitchen several moments after Alex had. She watched with sadistic glee as Alex tried hiding a rather persistent case of morning wood, her tail flicked up his back while she leaned against his hip.

“Well good morning to you too, handsome~” she teased while watching him slice away at some food, albeit with a bit of a shake now that she was pressed tight against him.

Alex cleared his throat, placed his knife down and a hand on her head. He pushed with enough strength to separate the sexually charged female practically grinding on him already. “P'tuure, I'm flattered you're interested in me that way. Honestly after so long of many Yorn not being able to touch and hug as much as you do with one another, it's kinda best-case-scenario material for me and you KNOW I don't use that term lightly-” he paused. P'tuure's tail had come to rest over his hips, looped over his obliques with the tip angled at his navel. “Thank you,” he mumbled with a little shudder. “It's just-”

He was cut off by a squeeze from P'tuure and a chuckle from the yorn. “Let me guess, once you get going you can't do anything meaningful for the rest of the day?” He looked down to her, a stunned expression on his face, to which she just giggled and squeezed once more with her thick tail. “Silly that's a side effect of a heat! I guess your parents never would have noticed; they were all over each other ALL the time from what I remember. I guess they had a way to deal with it and never thought to warn you since it was a non-issue for them.”

Alex had, initially, been about to react with a series of disgusted comments at the mention of his parents having sex all over the ship the moment the subject came up. He listened, however, finding himself enthralled by the stern, calculative tone coming from P'tuure. It was one of her best qualities, she could silence a concert without even holding a microphone, she held the attention of the room with a steel grip.

With a shake of his head Alex brought himself out of the trance, nodded and scratched behind the left set of P'tuure's ears.   
“Ohhh you stop that you dirty _hooman_ with your taming tricks, I'll bite your hand you-” P'tuure went off on a tangent as Alex used an old trick his dad taught him to silence his mother when she started saying something he didn't quite want to hear. She was right though, Alex had stuff to do and if he gave in to the teal-sleeved yorn lass beside him even for a moment, the whole day was going to go down the drain. 

Clinging to Alex's outstretched arm like a cat gnawing at a toy, both of their attentions were drawn to a little ping from the communicators plugged into their docks on the wall of the kitchen. They both received a message from Doctor A'luure; an immediate summons.

“ **SHIT** I never messaged her back last night to tell her we were dealing with our heats instead of taking the meds!” P'tuure exclaimed. Alex groaned, flicked off all of the stove elements and scooped all his cooking into the prep and washing sink, sealed the counter over top so in the event of gravity loss knives and vegetables didn't float around his place, and both of them bolted out the door. 

“I mean, what's the worst that could happen?!” Alex called out while they bolted down the hall. Yorn could assume an all-fours running style that could outpace humans for short distances, so the pair were keeping up with one another easily.

“Honestly? We have those bio-rhythm monitor implants, she'd know if anything was off. Ohhhh dammit, she can also see when our bodies are-” she trailed off, all of the joints on her body flushing a deep neon purple as she whimpered.

The good doctor knew all about what happened, guaranteed. And there was a good chance she knew about the sleep stuff too.

Alex only guessed the first bit, but sighed as they slowed, finally arriving at the medical center some twenty minuets later. Both panting, Alex with his hands on his knees, the door to the medical bay opened and the ebony furred feline known as Doctor A'luure stood there with her tail flicking in annoyance.   
“Oh I would suspend you to your quarters for the duration of your heat, Commander P'tuure, for forgetting to have Alex contact me; however I have a different punishment in mind.”

P'tuures ears wilted as she assumed a slightly submissive pose with her hands together in front of her chest, A'luure had the authority as lead medical staff to do just that, but every yorn on the ship knew A'luure was cunning and slightly evil when her patients didn't listen.   
“W-what are we going to have to do?” she asked with a meek little pant, still winded from running so fast.

“Come inside first, P'tuure you get into the scanbed and Alex on my examination table please.” She waited for the pair of them to do as she instructed, her tail flicked from side to side while she watched Alex disrobe and P'tuure activate the scanbed. It sealed a tube over her and began to hum, the commander would be deaf to their conversation for the duration.

She smiled and crossed the area to Alex and pulled out her stethoscope, a crude device by her standards but incredibly effective. “Tell me how you're feeling, don't skip any details” A'luure instructed with a tap to his knee.

Alex's face and upper chest flushed bright red, he stuttered and bit his lower lip. A'luure had to supress a sadistic, tooth-displaying grin not unlike the Cheshire as the human stumbled his way through describing his current state. Well rested, good mood, excellent appetite, but  _ unsatisfied _ . It seemed the spike in Alex's hormones earlier must have been some fun she interrupted between him and P'tuure. 

Alex finally finished while A'luure recorded some stuff on her data pad, flicked her tail up high enough that the vivid blue stripes at the intersections shone in the light of the exam room. She locked the medical bay doors and put up the 'physical exam in progress' sign so she wouldn't be interrupted.

“So overall you're feeling up to continue your heat as is?” she asked with a coy little pop of a hip. Alex nodded, she checked off a box in her form and set the tablet down. “Good, good. It's healthier exploring your sexuality anyway, you're not violent and if you're worried about harming P'tuure I can give you a device to limit your muscle output to match a yorn,” she added with a motion to her little cabinet of medical inventions.

A'luure's Little Shop of Horrors, the humans had nicknamed it. Everything that came from there could only be removed with the proper authority, P'tuure's clearance and above, and most could even bring a human to their knees.

“Yeah, I... I'm not used to talking about this stuff out loud, okay? Sometimes I feel so dirty for getting _really_ detailed thoughts about t-” Cut off, again by a tail, but this time it was because the tip had pressed against his lips. 

“It's called a _heat_ , not Wound-Up Wednesday,” A'luure quipped as she pulled her tail away from Alex's lips. She watched as Alex sniffed the air and cocked an eyebrow at A'luure. 

Vanilla.

She knew he had picked up on her scent, it wasn't just present when in heat but if you got close enough to the right organ as well. She rustled up her coat a bit and brought her pad back over so she could show him P'tuure's vitals.

“She's doing amazing. I have never seen such a strong, positive reaction to a mating in a yorn female -ever-. Normally laws and ethics would dictate I never disclose another patients condition with another, but you two are linked in this little scenario and it is best you are aware of one anothers condition!” she exclaimed with a little prance in place. A'luure had a habit of, when humans were involved, of becoming obsessed with learning and studying them in _great_ detail. 

Alex's eyes darted over the information, noting that muscle response and vitals were at peek performance, her system was absolutely flooded with a chemical called Popronomine, the yorn equivalent to human endorphins and dopamine; but all levels throughout were perfectly optimal.

“It's like she's taken a combat stimulant that was _custom tailored at the genetic level_. Are you seeing this?!” There it was. A'luure's voice cracked in an explanation; she had an idea and it involved Alex somehow.

“You want to study it,” Alex quipped while he leaned back on his palms. A'luure nodded vigorously and hauled out the waver forms. “What's it involve?” Alex asked with a long exhale as he signed the form without waiting for the explanation. Her tests were, at the most, annoying. She had never once even come close to hurting anyone with her tests, but some were a touch more embarrassing than others.

“Well you know how she was, well for lack of a better term, milking you throughout the night? If she was going to overdose off the stuff, she would have. Hours ago. Total organism death.” Again too quick with the information, Alex's embarrassed flush followed a furrow of his brow; that was absolutely true. Both parts, actually. Alex had indeed woken up enough to know when P'tuure was being devious in the night, ironically he had been wondering how to bridge the subject of some of his more kinky interests. Somnophilia being one of them. 

“So why is she looking like she's ready to set some species galactic records?” A'luure quipped with a little wiggle and squeal.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, Alex taking it all in, before A'luure placed both hands on either of Alex's knees, and spoke with the most serious tone;

“I need samples to test.”

P'tuure's scan finished at that precise moment, she rose and bounced off the table with a spring to her movements; she was feeling quite juiced up and was starting to wonder if there was a crash coming. Alex, his face and neck nearly as red as his hair, brought P'tuure up to speed and only through sheer force of will did he manage to only stutter once; at the mention of 'samples'.

The hands on Alex's knees squeezed lightly while A'luure nodded to P'tuure's inquisitive gaze. Yorn were a polyamorous as a species, it wasn't just common practice, it was expected. The freedom to explore everything about ones self was an integral part of yorn philosophy and a key part in forming healthy social bonds in their society.

One of A'luure's hands moved to her tablet, which she brought to Alex's other side when P'tuure hopped up onto the exam bed with him. She explained her theory, that the synthetic oxytocin caused a cascade affect in its users because of some missing component instead of when it comes from the bodies naturally produced variety. The theory was sound, the most likely culprit was some sort of bio-electrical impulse imprinted onto the chemical somehow, but she needed a live sample and for Alex to be actively being scanned at the moment of climax in case there was a energy signature to record.

Again, A'luure was never dangerous, just sometimes embarrassed her patients. Mostly the humans.

Alex, after a quick glance to P'tuure who nodded several times eagerly with her tail swishing back and forth eagerly behind her, turned to A'luure and sighed as he relented. “Alright, I think I've heard enough to be convinced. Sounds like this could possibly be used as an enhancer for the sickly or injured, I'm in.”

A'luure's big sapphire compound eyes practically shimmered with excitement as she double checked the door, fetched a small device from her little house of horrors, and came back to the bed with a little wiggle of her hips. Alex took the hint and stood to peel out of his jogging pants, the only clothing he had time to put on before leaving was his T shirt so he had added no undergarments when summoned abruptly. Unlike P'tuure, A'luure had -some- experience with human genitalia and gave a coy little grin as Alex's shaft came into sight.

“P'tuure I'm impressed you took him, he's big for his species,” she mused with a coy little bite to her lower lip. She unbuttoned her lab coat and let the garment fall to the floor, leaving the small, ebony furred yorn naked in front of the pair. She had the same tone as P'tuure, it was like looking at a twin with different colours really, she was even close to P'tuure's height but lacked the stripes of the taller yorn. A'luure crawled up onto his legs and squeezed at his hips with her thighs, the softness of a yorn's fur always sent shivers down his spine.

“If you're bigger than _him_ ,” A'luure mused while she wrapped one hand around his erection, “you're at _least_ eight inches long and just as thick, this could be a challenge!” she huffed. Alex had expected another tail or some kind of medical device, but the device she had grabbed was smooth and a small nub extended from the handle. She changed the settings on the device and placed the nub between to plates of scale in her groin, a soft hiss came from the device being activated and a small cyan glow formed in her joints and scales. “C-cold!” 

The device, once withdrawn, left a clear film that sealed around her opening while she straddled his hips. “Collection device, before you ask. I can't have anything from -my- body taint the sample but we need to have this extracted as organically as possible, plus I doubt I could keep my wits about me if any of that got in my system and I have seven more appointments today!” she said with a little laugh.

Alex was rigid in more ways than one, looking almost more nervous about what to do than aroused, and A'luure needed him in the right head space if she wanted to capture any proper energy signatures. She placed the device down, which had effectively created a perfect seal within her oviduct that would capture any fluids he leaked and act like a containment unit, and with both hands she picked up Alex's by the wrists and placed them over her rounded rear.

“Relax, Alex. I may be on duty but we're about to have _sex_ , you're allowed to enjoy yourself.” A'luure's words did loosen the tension in his frame, and his hands wrapped around her smaller rear and began kneaded into the soft flesh. “Theeere we go~” she cooed, reached for the medical lubricant as hers could not be used for this, and slicked herself up while Alex's hands began to roam. 

P'tuure was starting to notice a problem with Alex and sex. He seemed plenty virile and eager, but he still seemed very unsure about enjoying himself; weather it was confidence or some standard he held himself to she couldn't tell. She made a mental note to discuss this with Titan Hephaestus, who was known for their absolutely insatiable libido nearly all the time and had no shame in letting everyone know when she needed to excuse herself.

Alex, meanwhile, had his vision full of A'luure grinding herself over his length for what felt like an eternity, but was unprepared for the little opening to engulf the head of his cock with a  _ squelch _ and abruptly drag half of that throbbing length into her depths. A soft gasp left A'luure's open mouth, she had intended on taking the entire thing at once but it was slightly thicker in the middle and caught her off guard. A deep grunt, a couple bounces, and with a groan from both parties involved she finally sank down until their groins were flush. 

All P'tuure could think about was how absolutely  _**stuffed** _ A'luure looked, she was watching from behind initially but had moved around to the side to get a better look at their expressions. Alex was holding her hips down with enough strength that A'luure, though she was trying, could not raise herself to start thrusting. P'tuure leaned up to A'luure and whispered; “ _ Push an egg out~ _ ”, causing A'luure's tail to flush purple for a brief moment, but return to cyan when she caught on to P'tuure's plan. 

The doctor, through rhythmic gyrations of her mound and a series of forward and reverse peristalsis from her internal muscles, began effectively jerking the lad off with the prehensile muscles in her core. They were designed for handling soft, delicate eggs and could hold multiple at a time in perfect sequence to keep her from getting clogged. Much to Alex's dismay she seemed to have a rather effective way around his attempt to mitigate the rising orgasm, and within a few minuets of 'struggling', he spent hi seed into the chamber.

“O-oh that's a **weird** sensation!” A'luure called out, one hand snapping to her abdomen as she felt every throb of the lad inside her. “Very good, Alex~... Alex?” She and P'tuure noticed a slight change in his expression, less 'oh god too much' moving into 'that was not enough'. The good doctor only had a moment of rest before, with a slight screech of surprise, Alex had lifted himself and flipped A'luure onto her back with her tail between his leg and her legs pressed together, held so that her feet dangled over one shoulder. 

P'tuure watched with a deep, violet glow as Alex's hips began to move. Every thrust jerked A'luure back and forth on the bed, dragging a series of pleasured sounds from the doctor P'tuure had never heard a yorn make during sex.   
  
_ “A-lex- _ f-fa _**AAH!** _ ” Words interrupted with every strong thrust into her core, A'luure's toes splayed wide as her tail, the only place her sexual fluid -could- leak from thanks to the collection device plugging the other, oozed the sweet smelling chemical wildly. P'tuure had taken up a position at an angle, she could still see A'luure being plowed away by Alex, but she got to see the lad from behind as he drove himself toward a stunning climax. A'luure's tunnel winked and clamped on the intruder, seeming unsure if it wanted the thing inside, but as Alex mashed his groin flush to A'luure's one last time, P'tuure watched as the hanging sac clenched tight to his body several times, his shaft throbbed and A'luure howled out before going limp.

A'luure laid there, panting wildly, trying to catch her breath as Alex withdrew his still semi-hard shaft from her depths with a, deep, wet sucking sound. A'luure groaned at producing such a sound, followed by a little squeak as a thick lump roughly the size of a chicken's egg was ejected from the gaped hole. The containment device was design to help catch unwanted eggs for either transplantation or study, but instead was filled to the brim with Alex's cum. A second squeak signaled a second egg, just as stuffed as the first.

P'tuure was, understandably, aroused beyond normal levels after watching that display of carnal sex. Alex looked her way and she took a step back, her rational mind holding fast over the burning fire in her ovireceiver. She was leaking, inner thighs soaked with sweet vanilla scented fluid, but she held fast.

“Alex, stop, we can't clog up the medical room like this!”

Alex halted his movement, chest rising and falling rapidly while her voice cut through the lust-crazed haze. “Fuck... dammit you're right, Doctor are you okay?” he gave her a little shake from the hips and she just gave him a thumbs up while she panted and nodded yes.

“W- _winded_ but... _Light_ I need to hunt you down when I get in heat~”. 

P'tuure released a nervous laugh and Alex just hung his head in relief. He could control himself, even like that. It seemed his body would not let him hurt someone like that; just rearrange their intestines one thrust at a time. “Good.  _ Good _ ,” Alex replied as he slid off the bed, careful of the “eggs”.

Moments later, after Alex had pulled his pants on the A'luure recovered her stamina, a knock came to the door. A'luure stowed the samples into the proper chambers and had the computer begin analyzing the samples as well as the recorded bio-electrical signals she gained from the little incident to check for consistencies; especially since she had  _ two _ samples to compare~.

Alex and P'tuure were getting ready to leave A'luure with the patient, but it was a human. An unconscious human being hauled in by in by Jay, Titan Kratos.

“I need adrenaline and a crash cart!” she belted out, blood down the side of her face and her suit had been ripped in several places leaving little to the imagination. Alex noted that Jay had an incredible amount of tone in her core, even as he was rushing to loop the unconscious man's arm over his shoulder to help carry him.

Once on the bed Jay and A'luure did their best to revive the man, but he only seized once before blood came pouring out both ears. No signal came from the brain, total body death. The group sat there, Alex and P'tuure stunned sober from their heats at the sheer whiplash of a mood change, unsure of what to say or do. A'luure was the first to move, recording time of death and what was wrong with the body as the scanners began creating a 3D hologram of the mans internals.

“H-he appears to be in his late forty's, long brown hair, blue eyes, excellent physical condition-” she trailed off, examining the man while Jay hugged the sides of her arms tight trying to self-sooth. It didn't work enough, and she turned to Alex for some fellow human comfort. He did his best to keep his hands at respectable places, but the sides of her breasts were exposed and it was unavoidable.

A'luure urged everyone into the decontamination room and ordered a lock-down of the immediate areas in case any contagions had been brought aboard while she began a proper autopsy. She learned from Captain D'tarr that Jay had been on a covert intelligence gathering mission when she came across a cloaked ship and investigated. Onboard she found over a dozen dead male humans, all with puncture wounds in the base of their necks, and three more hanging in tubes. The one she brought back had responded to stimuli once so she thought she could save him, as it was the machines he was hooked up to had replaced most of his body's natural functions and organ failure was immediate.

Jay, typically someone who kept to herself, had wept into Alex's arms while the trio decontaminated in the showers. As the shower ended and they moved into the long, three hour “UV Purge” Jay had calmed back down but remained close to Alex. P'tuure wanted to help, but humans were a very fragile species when you really got to know them. Not in body, but mind. A death, or being responsible for one, always resulted in drastic personality changes that was unpredictable and often took years of therapy to full recover from. To a yorn it was simply... an event. A terrible one that demanded seriousness, but something they could move on from quickly.

She watched as they conversed, Alex was very good at consoling people and had even applied to help with the therapy division on several occasions. A sort of “cuddle buddy” for people who needed someone to listen and to hold them. Alex never seen himself as particularly skilled at anything, but he was incredibly at being malleable in every situation, something P'tuure was very glad the ship had. He could mimic most things he watched, and filled either a dominant or submissive role in the room, whatever was missing. They liked to joke that he was the “missing link” in the cosmos.

P'tuure was brought back to attention when she heard her name mentioned and a pair of naked, perky breasts shoved into her face as Jay hugged her tight. “You figured out how to make Alexi's jerky!?” she exclaimed, finally pulling back so P'tuure could breathe.

Breasts.

Just sacs of flesh with milk glands in them; mammalian concepts P'tuure couldn't understand the obsession with.   
  
But dammit if she wasn't starting to see the appeal.

Alex burst out laughing when P'tuure began to glow violet, scooted closer to the pair and sandwiched the yorn between them both. “Look who's blushing now~” he teased, causing P'tuure to rumble in her throat lightly while her tail flicked about.

“Alex mentioned you two had some fun, is that why you were in medical? Getting checked out?” Jay asked as the two human continued to bully the feline lass with their naked bodies pressed up against her.

Jay was, to say the least, one of the fittest humans aboard the Mul'toralow. Sporting a well defined six pack of abs that melted into a barely noticeable mound, obliques that flexed and shuddered with every giggle and perky, small b cup breasts that just barely filled the palm of an average hand. Another read-head like Alex, Jay's hair fell below her shoulder blades and carried a two cyan blue streaks over her bangs. Between her shoulder blades sat a tattoo; the bio-hazard sign one would find on a chemical drum full of virus and lab waste, with a cyan blue On symbol found on many human power sources or devices. Standing at five foot, five inches tall even she was just tall enough she could mush P'tuure's soft face directly into her chest while the two were standing.

She was a field fighter, like Alex, but more on the cuber-assault side of things. A genius programmer that picked up interstellar programming languages like a sponge. Blood red eyes flashed between P'tuure and Alex while they talked, Alex had convinced her that she had done everything right. His body would tell them everything they needed to know and would like save thousands of lives because of her efforts.

Now she was bored with nearly two and a half hours to still go in the waiting room from hell, but if she played her cards right she might be able to get some entertainment out of her two cell mates.

“Y-yes we did! He's very sweet and we're both in heat so I figured we'd just help each other out!” P'tuure snapped in defense, nose wrinkling up in defiance of the two larger Titans. “Don't get any ideas, he's a fast recharger but he needs practice; he'd get you pregnant on the first go for sure!” she snapped with a firm nod, trying to dissuade Jay from wearing Alex out any. She wanted this whole ordeal over with so they could go back to his room and romp this heat away! Which had returned with a unholy _vengeance_ now that the tension was gone from the room. 

“Hah! I always knew you'd end up stickin' it in a yorn,” Jay teased Alex, who just glared at her with a huff. “Nah for real, Samantha and I figured if you were tryin' to fuck either of US you were either just not into that stuff or had a harem of yorn!” she added with a little laugh. Between all this casual talk from two humans she'd never openly admitted to having sexual thoughts of, P'tuure's tail was a swirl of cyan and violet, casting a rather pretty glow over the room and their laps.

“Yeah? Bend over and find out,” Alex quipped back, half joking but fully ready to commit once they were out of the decontamination room. Much to Alex's confused delight through, Jay simply leaned back on the bench they were sitting on, an island in the center of the room with soft padding for prolonged sitting or sleeping, and hauled P'tuure squealing down with her. She had both legs draped over the edges, leaving her toned thighs spread wide and hiked P'tuure's tail up with an arm.

P'tuure had initially resisted, but when she realized Jay's plan she simply glared down at the human. “I need to forget the fact that my  _**perfect** _ _ mission _ was fucked over by finding dead humans in a cloaked space boat and normally I would  _ spar _ with Alex to do such a thing.” Jay's tone was firm, and her legs came up to wrap around P'tuure's hips while she held the yorn's wrists down with little effort. “So instead he's going to take that  _ fuck-me-good _ meat and pound the both of us into a better mood, you in?” Jay more asked Alex as she leaned to the side to make eye contact with him.

P'tuure didn't verbally respond, but an involuntary flex of her loins when she listened to Jay's description of Alex's endowment opened that little slit between her legs, Alex noting just  _ how _ alien her horizontal sex looked when directly above Jay's vertical one. It was odd in a good way, but left him very confused of who to start with, so he simply closed the gap between them and pressed his shaft between their mounds. 

“Ohh no you don't! You got a fast reload, get in a hole _Atlas_!” Jay called out with a little flex of her abdomen, grinding those toned abs over his shaft. He had gone twice this morning but it felt like ages ago already, the order was an invitation he couldn't ignore, and with a squeezed down on P'tuure's rear he pressed the head of his shaft against Jay's opening. She barely had time to respond before those thin lips were spread wide around his cock, natural slickness of the human body helping him to glide on inside. Nearly to a hilt Alex felt himself shallow out against a barrier, causing Jay to clench hard around P'tuure while her eyes opened wide.   
  
_“_ Fu- _haaaHH_! little less, Atlas, too much...!” Jay cried out, finally finding her breath as the thick rod retracted to a comfortable depth. Alex could only use about two-thirds his entire length, he found, as he began to move in and out of the squealing Jay. She was tight, or as he was repeatedly hearing, he was _big_ and they were not used to it, something that was now actually causing him lessened sensation. 

P'tuure's tail had wrapped around Alex's waist, trying to encourage him deeper to punish Jay for her little stunt, but all that achieved in doing was giving Alex the idea to hold her tail with his left hand and play with her opening at the tip. Both girls sending out a symphony of moaning and groaning was like music to Alex's ears, but true to P'tuure's warning he wasn't keeping his composure too well. It had certainly been longer than with A'luure, and if the spasms of Jay's quivering tunnel and oozing fluids onto the bench were any indication she had certainly enjoyed herself several times over already. The mention of knocking Jay up though did snap Alex out of his adopted pace, and with only moments left he withdrew himself from Jay's sex, which clenched shut and ground upon itself in his cocks absence.

Jay figured he was pulling back to edge, but when P'tuure's maw hung open in a silent scream, false eyelids screwed up tight over her shimmering compound eyes, she realized the yorn lass was taking that cock to the root and being used as a 'condom' of sorts. P'tuure bit down on Jay's collar bone as Alex's cock sank up into her oviduct and began to throb. A'luure had been right, it was a very odd sensation in such an overly sensitive area, and she could feel the fluid being pumped deep into her thorax. Jay giggled under the little feline, her legs spreading to wrap around Alex's rear to tug him against P'tuure, actually causing her to piercing her flesh in surprise.

“Ohhh I think she liked that little surprise, _Atlas_ ~” Jay cooed from beneath the yorn, who was currently milking around his shaft as if her life depended on it. Right up until it hit her blood stream and that all-body convulsion began in the delayed orgasm reaction~

“Oh yeah, this one likes creampies more than I do,” Jay added with a little cackle.

Alex cocked his head at her, catching his breath, confused at the creampie comment. “Oh, she thinks I can get knocked up but she doesn't know I have a fertility suppressant~” Jay said with a little tap to the felines nose. “Also what was with that second orgasm? Grind that hard?”

P'tuure, finally getting used to the Second Wave as she called it, glared slightly at Jay and just huffed. “ _ No _ , when my body finally starts absorbing his... cum... it triggers a massive orgasm throughout my entire body. I can't control it, and it stuns me for about three seconds, but then I feel  _ amazing _ ~” 

Jay was not sure what to say to that, she was great at dishing out the lewd terminology dirty talking, but being on the receiving end was a bit of a weakness; even the simple stuff. She simple giggled and released her grip around the lass while Alex panted below. She peeked her head up so she could grin at Alex and wiggled her chest a bit.

“Have any more in ya~?”

Decontaminated for sure, but by the time the cycle was up the three of them had introduced Alex to quite a few new positions, oral, anal and discovered that if Alex pinned himself right against Jay's cervix he could cum directly into her womb; nothing leaked out that time and Jay discovered a whole new kink.

When the door unlocked and the trio stepped out, Jay fetched a towel for Alex and gave him a little hug around the waist. “Don't be a stranger, okay? I know you have your little aversion to some of us, but I think we're more open to what you're thinking of than you realize. Samantha is worse than me, not sure about Ryuu since, well, none of us know if they're a dude or a chick or what their sexual preference even is and...” she paused, flashed a coy little grin and squeezed Alex once more before walking off. “Nah, I'll let you figure out Johnathan on your own~ Should go see about getting your power cells replaced!”

And with that, she was off. A'luure cleared them all, there was no biological contaminants present but the full cycle had to be observed every time the potential was there. She was also aware, thanks to the live video feed directly into her office, of all of their sexual indulgence and scolded P'tuure for making a mess of her decontainment room since she was the senior officer in the equation. P'tuure had to learn to book whole weeks off for dealing with her heat, or manage her symptoms better. Luckily D'tarr was very understanding when A'luure vouched for the intensity, and she got clearance to take some time to herself.

A'luure mentioned that they would need to discuss her findings, but for the time the two of them were basically useless while their libido's ran rampant. Some “medical leave” would do them both good, so the two of them went about gathering a few things from P'tuure's place so she could stay a few nights with Alex.


	4. Reality Opens an Eye (pt.1/2)

At the end of the first world ward in the year 1918 a group of military specialists and a few well-intentioned scientists founded Project Ragnorok, a group who's sole purpose was to enhance the human form beyond normal evolution, stronger soldiers meant less could be sent, and hopefully less lives lost on both sides. It wouldn't be until the end of the second World War that the group finally found their miracle in a bottle; radiation. 

Tales of survivors from the nuclear blasts spread wild, most deformed and dying gruesome deaths, but some found things about themselves enhanced. All it took was for a single survivor with altered, stable genetics, and they had a direction. From there it was a matter of tweaking the formula, radiation type and exposure. A long, forty year journey lay ahead of them before the first stable embryos were produced with targeted genetic enhancement, but the children born of that horrific experiment were known as _Homo-provectus_ , the first Proto-Spec humanoids to ever exist. 

There were seven children in total who passed all the tests; heightened intellect along with a stronger body would be a necessary foundation for any enhanced soldier. What the scientists on Earth were unaware of was that at age 10 when their seven wonderful children were taken to the deep space it was to undergo hellish experiments that would tax their very soul, and forever darken their hearts with rage. 

By the time 2012 rolled around, only two remained of Phase 3. Seven and Two were the apex of their fields; he an on-the-fly tactician that could see ten steps ahead of him in every situation, she a wild force of rage and a perfect physical specimen. The generals had their favorite, Seven had a defect in his genetics and his spine required surgical replacement of three major disks in his lower back with one completely missing entirely. Two had no such defects, and they could harvest her embryos. All they needed from Seven was marrow, marrow and blood. Concluding that the project had finally bore the fruits of genetic enhancement they had so desperately sought for, they decided to end phase 3. 

Seven had seen this coming. He was able to compensate for his bad back with anti-inflammatory medications and painkillers but typically when an injury was not treated right away, the injured member was often taken away and never heard from again. He told Two that she was going to be used like a human photo-copier, the logical conclusion to this hellish situation when the generals were so clearly motivated only by the end results. 

At the turn of the year, when a massive burst of cosmic radiation was supposed to bathe Earth in a foretold life-altering wave of energy, they made their move. 

_ 2012, aboard the deep space research facility Ragnorok. _

Alarms blared, steam and chemical hissed as pipes burst from pressure overload programmed to run while everyone slept. Seven slipped a little rolled, hand-made joint with a potent strain of cannabis between his lips as another explosion rocked the station with a resounding shudder, and he grinned. 

“That's the last of the stabilization jets, we're free-falling now” Seven mumbled while tapping over the keypad and confirming total loss of flight control on the ship. Two peered around the corner of the door, keeping a lookout for any guards but none came. Typically Two was eager for a fight, blood boiling nearly at all times and passions very close to the surface. However in the face of almost certain death, or worse a lifetime of unwilling servitude with torture that would strip every ounce of dignity from her... she shook. A tremor had taken to her hands that she couldn't stop, a tremor she had seen Seven with every time a doctor mentioned something new wrong with his back.

Two stood just shy of six feet tall, had short black hair on one side of her head nearly shaved down with the other draped to her shoulders. Like all the _homo_ - _provectus_ she was very pale, lean and built. Unlike the others, however, she carried a layer of lines just below the surface of her skin that sometimes glowed, forming geometric shapes depending on what kind of cybernetic enhancement was active. 

Seven on the other hand was much shorter, only five foot, eight inches tall and clocking in as the shortest _homo-provectus._ Seven was built dense and powerful though; cut, trim muscle wrapped around his deltoids and the scapula of his back rippled when he hauled himself up by the arms. His hair buzzed just short enough to say he _had_ hair without it looking too 'fresh military buzz', but by far his most remarkable feature was the eyes. Tiny flecks of gold caught the light over a sea of emerald if the angle was just right, he was toted being able to function in up to eighty percent less light than the other proto-spec humans, near that of a feline. 

She could see her words had entered that whirring mind, but they did not cause him to react. The cold, calculative stare finally making sense to her. She couldn't understand how someone would willingly let the passion fade amidst a fight, but this was it. He was in his own universe, playing with variables like a child with building blocks. Seven knew the generals would come for him and Two soon, knew they had enough material to continue the project even without them, and knew unless he pressed the switch in front of him that they would both die in their sleep like lambs to the slaughter. He stood, legs slightly shaking as pain shot through his lower back and through the core of both legs like molten barbed-wire being flossed through the marrow-rich core of each. 

“You look terrifying when you think too deeply,” Two's voice cut through his thoughts like a dagger, snapping him out of the trance-like state he was in. He scoffed, produced a little arc-plasma lighter and ignited the end of his smoke before taking a long drag. While he was waiting for the painkiller effect to kick in Seven turned and smiled to her. “You know what I always say,” 

“This is a run, isn't it.” Two spoke it more like a statement, watching Seven nod and laugh slightly. “How did the whole thing go again?” she could see he was waiting for the chemicals to kick in, he showed pain so subtly but she had learned the signs, it was in the eyes. She wanted to take his mind off the situation, true, but fear was new to her and she needed a good, old fashioned pep-talk.

Seven laughed a bit and took another long drag from his smoke, took a 'speech' stance with his legs straight together as if he were addressing an audience from a podium, and spoke.  
  
"Walk when you can, run when you can't. 

When you know you're going to win, when you are sure of the outcome, walk. Walk with confidence in every stride, make the fight meet you at _your_ pace, but when you can't? When the odds are uncertain, variables unknown, but the the situation lay before you, **_run_**. Run before your fear can take hold, spring into action beyond the point of no return and charge into the realm of the impossible. 

That's really all there is to it, that's the difference between those who would watch, and those destined to act. We do, we are in motion long before the universe has a chance to tell us to fear the odds. We remove the possibility that being afraid and hesitating could be the universe in which we fail, and evil people don't know how to deal with a grin against insurmountable odds. 

Walk when you can, _run_ when you can't." 

Seven's mood calmed near the end of speaking, hand flipped the lighter closed, stowed it away and slipped and he pressed the return key on the keyboard ahead of him all in one fluid motion. “This isn't a run, though.”

“ _ **Warning! All key pressure systems have been disabled, core OS has been compromised: Source unknown. Damage: Total erasure of core functions, evacuate immediately.**_ ”  
  
The blaring computers frantic voice rattled the two more than they expected, not exactly an alarm you could sleep through. The pair packed up provisions prior to this little stunt and were making their way to the escape pods, most ignored them entirely as they bolted for their own exit strategies but a few guards caught wise to them. Seven stood between Two and the guards, but she pushed him aside and shoved him back toward the pods while two bullets lodged into her chest. 

It was like watching everything in slow motion for Seven, stumbling and staggering until he fell against the bottom of the escape pod while three more bullets landed square in Two's chest.  
  
But she smiled. 

Undeterred from the regular rounds, Two yelled for Seven to escape as she cleaned through each guard one after another. Seven watched, scrambling for the pod in hopes of preparing the cryogenic solution within each pod to stop her bleeding and hopefully prolong her life. One process focused on the code, remembering her weight, height, calculating mass to know how much solution would be needed for her body, but from the corner of his eyes he was in awe of Two's performance. 

Two moved too fluidly for the guards to keep up, gun shots missed their mark entirely or struck fellow soldiers as each punch, strike and sweep sent resounding wet crunches of broken bone into the air cacophony or alarms and screaming. She was dancing. 

Seven looked away just as a final guard came from around the corner with a full bore rifle from beyond Two's blind spot, a second hallway that led down to the gear maintenance labs that had been abandoned for months. Neither could have predicted a soldier would have been slacking off down there, but he had been, and with a shoulder of the firearm he drove three rounds from the back of her skull through the top. She was dead before she hit the floor. 

Seven realized what happened a split second too late, mouth agape in a silent howl of agony as his hand slammed the eject button and launched himself into space. Though the guard did not get a chance to fire at Seven directly, he sprayed the side of the pod and did severe damage to the power systems. 

Alarms blared as Seven watched himself spiral off course, through his small port hole he could see the neon-emerald wave of energy that had been forecast to settle over earth. All they knew was it was some kind of radiation, something that could potentially alter life for the better, and that the space station had been crafted to capture and make use of it in a concentrated form. 

Time slowed for Seven once again, this time on purpose as his processing speed accelerated wildly. He had to think, was there -any- way of surviving? What did he have?

The screen ahead of him said there were exposed power couplings and wires, a quick glance through his pod window and he could see wires waving slowly in the air; he counted size black and three gold, everything that fed directly into the main power grid and distributed power throughout the pod. He could bypass these from behind a panel to his left hand, and change the path so power ran straight through instead of into the insulation first while still using the flailing wires as conductive rods. Depleting energy reserves would be taken care of if the pod was compatible with whatever energy or radiation came through the wave, nothing conducted better than the solar sails each of these pods came equipped with, designed to take even the smallest amount of energy from ambient photons and propel the pod to safety. The medi-gel cryogenic fluid was next, a dense insulator that would freeze his body in a regenerative fluid that, hopefully, would protect his cells from being destroyed from the influx of energy. Lastly, an unknown cosmic radiation supposed to make life flourish headed directly for him. 

An idea formed in his mind, it could work if his theory of the radiation was correct, and he had nothing to lose. 

He watched as the wires flailed around slow enough he could see the nicks and cracks in the split, frozen casing around each exposed strand. The wave of energy beyond reminded him of an Aurora Borealis in space, neon emerald energy swirled with golden flecs of light as energy arced around the cloud of cosmic dust. It was like looking into the swarm of data currently tearing through his mind, an unstoppable force hurtling towered an immovable object. 

He exhaled.

Time resumed, wires whipped around too fast to see once more, and with a mighty heave on the lever ahead of him he extended to solar sails and conductive anchor plating as if he were preparing to dock, The gel was next, deft fingers removed the three inch long needles and crammed the cryogenic gel injectors into both arms, armed the resupply sequence, snapped a bar of metal off behind the panel covering main power and bridged the gap, and braced. The moment the wave of energy came in range he fired the engines into it, opened the charging circuit, and locked himself into the stasis routine.  
“ _This_ is a run!”

The pod's engines were not designed for such massive power influx, but between the cryo-cells drawing massive amounts of energy and re-routed power paths, it was just enough. The engines erupted with violet energy that hummed, created a singularity, and consumed nearly the entire wave in a warp-jump that echoed throughout the galaxy in a way nothing Humanity had ever created before.  
  
The first to receive such a signal were the Yorn. 

Launched through space and time his wildly charged pod ejected into an asteroid field thousands of light-years from where he had started; the cryo-gel had almost finished preparing his body for stasis but Seven could tell from the constellations he could see through the porthole, he had traveled a great distance. He didn't have time to lament over the situation, power reserves read 100% and stable, and stasis began. 

_ Celestial Clock: 1098th year of the Golden Space Age; Earth year 2873 above the RLS Mul'toralow.  _

Samantha looked over at the dimly lit digital clock on her night stand, her left arm draped forward while she stared sleeplessly into the otherwise pitch-black room. One of the more antisocial Titans, Titan Hephaestus was in charge of all the fabrication and repair on the ship as well as maintaining the security drones. Her job was exhaustive and endless, sleepless nights weren't uncommon to her but normally they came with a problematic fuel valve or hiccup in the ion drives, today had been perfectly routine. The whole week had been, in fact. 

Samantha wracked her brain to the point that her stomach flipped in nausea with all the possibilities of 'why' or 'what's coming', she was no strategist and too many unknowns made her head spin. A groan left her lips while she tried to settle her mind and her stomach, running through what she _knew_ from what had happened in the day.

P'tuure had stopped by earlier in the day with Jay to ask her opinion on the matter, but even the three of them together couldn't find the source of the unease. Everything was fine. The ships engines hummed cleanly with the new supply of fresh Zanthani crystals in her core, Alex and P'tuure's mood and work efficiency was at an all time high with their heats dealt with, and A'luure had even made a couple breakthroughs in her medical research thanks to Alex's participation. 

So why couldn't she sleep?

She rose, the violet lines running over her body began to glow softly as she steeled herself for a trip to the scanner room. Just under her breasts, over her shoulders and hips sat a pair of diamonds in the same pattern, one inside the other, with three lines that wrapped around her neck like a choker. The mark of the _Homo-provectus_ , a sign she came from the Ragnarok project, and her brand as a cyberneticly enhanced humanoid. She could at least visit Johnathan in power and scanners and check that off the unknown list too.

She pulled a loose tank-top over her chest and adjusted her shorts, the black garments in stark contrast to her otherwise pale skin, and covered her from neck to knees in comfy, breathable material that was partially fire-proof thanks to her constantly being near sources of open flames or plasma. She was about to turn on the run-way lights in her shop that led to the exit door when the door opened with a quick hiss to reveal Johnathan, the smallest of the humans aboard the ship. 

Johnathan, Titan Vulcan, led the power monitor and maintenance crew along side Samantha as well as keeping a hawks eye on the deep and close range scanners most the day. He loved to catalog little anomalies or outliers in the expected or theorized norm, a walking wealth of information for deep space travel. He stood just taller than a Yorn at four foot, nine inches tall with short, fiery orange-red spiky hair. He never wore shoes, and was always wearing pants and shirts two sizes too big for him with a T shirt over a thin sweater. A face dotted with freckles and bright blue eyes topped it all off, a very casual look to say the least. 

“There's something on the scanner you NEED to see,” He paused, an odd look of confusion and anticipation wracking his face before he finished with a grin. 

“I found an old cryogenic escape pod from Ragnarok, and there's a life-sign.”

Samantha's nausea spiked and she wretched, nothing but bile came up since she had forgone eating to try and solve the source of her unease for over a day now. Johnathan waited for her to stop coughing and give him a thumbs up before he relaxed.  
“The fish stuff Alex make give you a stomach ache too?”

Samantha scoffed, wiped her lip and clapped her hands twice so the lights in her hanger would turn on. Small cleaning drones were already scrubbing her mess to a medical level of cleanliness as her eyes locked on to the damaged matter-transmant array.  
“Well we can't use the beam to grab it without a Don'fro to power the damn thing, let's get a repair drone and have it haul the pod into my hanger. I've got the equipment to crack it open, and get A'luure! Whoever is in there may need medical attention, and Hermes I swear to fuck if you don't get out of the vents I'm going to throw a wrench at you-”

Johnathan looked at the last bit with confusion, nearly jumping out of his skin when an androgynous body flipped down from the vents below and landed silently in a crouch just above the door.  
  
“It's rude to swear,” the cool voice of the infiltration specialist called back with a coy little laugh. “I heard you vomit from the room over, wanted to check if you needed help. Anything I can do with the pod?” 

Samantha watched as Johnathan bolted away to fetch everyone, already calling A'luure on his communication while heading for the mess hall where he last found Alex. “You can help me stand guard, if it's someone from the _real_ Ragnarok it's probably some high-ranking asshole that escaped and got scooped up by pirates.”

Ryuu, Titan Hermes, nodded with a little smile and flipped his way down onto the floor proper. They wore a skin-tight suit with a little shield emitter in the belt, the current setting all black as they had just been slipping through air vents. “Then I shall stand guard with Alex,” they said with a little bow. 

Samantha could at least count on Ryuu to take this seriously without a joke, so them kicking around the lab while she activated and deployed the repair drones to fetch the pod was okay. Each drone reported a surge in energy as they grabbed hold of the pod, a spike in something that the main AI aboard the ship actually censored and encrypted the data before she could read over it. 

“Wh- I needed that!” Samantha called out, slamming her fist into the side of a panel as the doors to the hanger hissed open once more. P'tuure and D'tarr jogged into the room, P'tuure wasted no time shooing Samantha away so she could enter her authorization and added an exception for the titan's console.  
  
P'tuure's fingers danced along the keyboard while she read over the pod's scan data, her tail flicked from side to side in agitation while D'tarr thumbed the holster of his pistol nervously. “Every officer on the ship just got a warning that raw Don'fro energy has been detected, but we're nowhere near a blue dwarf nor a nitrogen-rich planet to support the life form, guessing it's from the pod?” 

“I think? Your wonderfully jumpy AI locked me out before I could analyze anything,” she paused, the lines on her body glowed brightly as she raised a containment shield around bay 3 directly ahead of them and opened the hanger door. The drones buzzed on in, deposited the pod and left. After a quick pressurization the shield dropped and left Samantha to just stare.  
“You don't think they _had_ a Don'fro back on Ragnarok, do you?”

The whole group paused, Ryuu even took their eyes off the pod as the notion ran through all their minds. P'tuure and D'tarr communicated via clicks and whirs too fast for the translator to keep up, and both shook their heads rapidly. 

“I don't like it, but didn't the project that made you used to be some military run thing? They were supposed to be creating advan-”

“Homo-provectus,” Samantha corrected her,  
  
“R-right, those. _Homo-provectus_ for fighting in wars instead of the average person?” P'tuure turned the scanner around, watching as two massive arms raised on either side of the pod and began to scan. Samantha was about to respond when the 3D model of a human appeared on the monitor, several points of medical data comparing it to the average person showed an anomaly at every point. Denser bones and muscles, cobalt-chromium plates layered over the tops of his fingers, knees and shins as well as three masses not native to the human spine in place of the lowest three disks. 

Everyone froze, Ryuu picked up on the tension and quickly examined the data with a confused squint. “It's... human?”

Samantha had begun to shake, too many variables, too much information. She repeatedly started to type something, erased the line of commands, and began again. Before P'tuure could calm the humans she had a full-blown panic melt-down and wretched over the side of the console once more. 

Thinking she was helping, having noticed Samantha typing in the wake cycle initiation, she finished the line and started it up. Samantha's head jerked up as she heard the hum and hiss of cryogenic fluids being pumped around, damaged portions of the pod crackled and sparked with energy while the whole thing effectively broke down. 

Easily twelve feet long, four high and six wide, the stark white pod was pockmarked with little asteroids and deep rivets from things colliding with it all the years in space. The pod was massive, designed to house at least two people, and lined with the same pattern along Samantah's skin. 

“W-we don't know who that is! If they're from Ragnarok they're probably dangerous as hell and-” 

P'tuure waved a hand dismissively and used her tail to pat Samantha on the hip. “You worry too much, bet you even called for Alex?” as if on cue the man in question jogged around the corner and came to a stop between the pod and the console. P'tuure sighed and motioned to the fluid splattering onto the floor while A'luure joined the party, recognized the pod from Johnathan's description and hurried on over with two scanning devices in hand.  
“They've been in cryo for over five hundred years, if this IS someone from Ragnarok, they won't be any threat for _days_ until cryo-sickness wears off,” she finished with a little laugh. 

Samantha calmed slightly as P'tuure spoke, she was right. Coming out of stasis after that long would be hell, the one time she went under for training was only for a month and she still took a full week to feel normal again. 

The group on a whole had begun to relax, as usual P'tuure held a captive audience when she explained things so calmly... but even she jerked in fear when the lid of the pod emitted a massive- _**THUD**_.

All eyes watched as three more massive thuds raised the doors of the pod more and more, until the the hermetic seal snapped and the door spewed hydrolic fluid onto the hanger floor. Seven emerged on shaky feet, legs wobbling while bloodied knuckles dripped into the pod he stood in. He yanked the needles from his arms with a deep groan, hacked and coughed for a few moments, and reached into his pocket to fetch some 'supplies' from the lower pockets of his cargo pants. 

He produced a joint and his arc-plasma lighter, ignited the thing and took a very long drag. Finally he opened his eyes, and Samantha audibly gasped. Deep emerald, with visible, solid chunks of golden flickered out at her as she realized who this was. It was as if her realization drew the mans attention, he locked eyes with her for a moment before pointing the lighter at her. 

“You'd better explain why you have those lines before I assume I need to start punching,” he called out with a boom. A'luure had backed away from the human, she was not enjoying what she found on the scans; especially not the three orbs of Don'fro cells packed into his spine, replacing the disks, that seemed to have formed a sort of symbiotic relationship with the human. 

“I-” Samantha was about to explain in _great_ detail everything that she theorized when her mantra, one handed down from proto to proto, and she grinned.  
  
“Walk when you can, run when you can't.”

Seven felt those words resonate on a physical level as he burst out laughing, kissed the back of his hand and raised a fist high. “You got that right.” He called out to Samantha with a wide grin, got out of his pod entirely and stepped onto the surprisingly warm metal of the hanger floor. A'luure made a little clicking hiss as she recoiled slightly out of fear, the information on her pad did not instill confidence in her, in fact she had initially struggled to accept living with such grossly stronger predators as Humans. 

“I'm... Huh. Name's escaping me right now, must be from being asleep so long. Sorry if this is a non-smoking area but I've got pretty severe spinal damage and I need the painkiller effect from it,” he called out with a much less booming voice as before. He motioned to A'luure with a curious raise of his brow and looked to Samantha; “Did Elon actually make cat-girls but couldn't quite get it right?” 

No one in the room except Samantha got the reference, she and Jay were huge into early Earth internet history and loved how it caused such a wild rise in creativity. Samantha even used a lot of his engine designs as a starting point for projects. 

She burst out laughing when she realized he thought the Yorn were lab-grown, and that said billionaire was responsible for their creation. Seven struck a wide, disarming grin and gave Samantha a thumbs up. “Oh you and I are going to get along GREAT!” Seven called out while he knelt down to examine A'luure. “Does it understand me?”

A'luure spluttered at the scene before her, confusion screwing her face up with wrinkles as she watched the atmosphere change drastically. Samantha filled in Alex, Ryuu and Johnathan, both of them getting a good cackle out of this, realizing they really didn't have anything to do shortly after and bid Samantha farewell. Alex, however, was halted by A'luure and requested that he help her escort Seven to the medical bay.

“You... okay I know it was a bad joke but he's not THAT mean-” Alex replied with a little nervous laugh. A'luure grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and yanked until he bent down, cramming her data-pad in front of his face.

“No, Samantha is going to be filling him in on what's happened and if his mood lessens I want my **strongest titan** nearby in case you need to go fist to fist with this thing!” she snapped, irritation high in her voice, a deep neon violet glow pulsing madly from under her tail. She was terrified. 

Alex gave her a slight squeeze on the shoulder and nodded, sliding to the right to put himself between her and the new human. “I'm Alex! Or Atlas as the Yorn call me,” he called out while motioning for Samantha to join them. “We'll try to figure out how long you were in that pod while we head to medical to check you out. Apparently you have... something... in your spine. We call it Don'fro, but it's usually a huge living rock mass with a bunch of leaves wrapped around it that generates energy for our transporters. Any idea how you got three small ones in your spine?”

Seven's head tilted to the side, blinking those emerald and gold-flecked eyes as they darted around trying to think of something. He placed his joint between his lips, did a couple squats and went wide eyed. “My back doesn't hurt at all-” he stopped, jumped twice and burst out laughing. “We theorized the energy wave would have life-giving properties but this is wild!!” 

A'luure's ears flicked as she listened to him; theorized? Was he scientifically minded? She tapped Alex and quickly told him something to relay since Seven lacked a translator and couldn't understand her. Alex nodded and watched as Seven stretched, palms flat with the floor while legs perfectly straight, and smirked.  
  
“A'luure wants to know if you're a brutish barbarian caveman with the attitude of a blender or someone with half a brain in your skull th-” he was interrupted by A'luure wailing a flurry of strikes against Alex's legs, to Seven it looked like some wild, feral chattering monster shrieking away while it beat on a predator. 

“You absolute ASS I did NOT ask that! I wanted to test his logic processing not insult his intelligence! Why would you purposely try to piss him off you-” A'luure went on for a good while, mostly out of fear, but halted her assault when Seven released a booming laugh and leaned against the hull of his pod.  
“Oh I HIGHLY doubt they said that judging from that reaction. Is she scared of me?” Seven finally spoke after a good bit of laughing. “I'm sorry if I'm intimidating, we weren't exactly bred to be cuddly-cute.” A bit of a somber note at the last of his words, it was something he had worried about back on Ragnarok; how would people receive someone like him? Would they celebrate his uniqueness or fear his potential?

A'luure nodded once and Seven sighed, turned to Samantha and motioned around the hanger. “This ship got any restraining cuffs? I don't want the Elon-ites to zap me with a space laser or something if I sneeze too hard,” he asked with a motion to A'luure. 

Samantha suppressed a snicker and shook a finger at him for the name, “Yorn, they're the _Yorn_ and Elon had nothing to do with them. We met other life forms, you are currently aboard a generational ship carrying a large amount of their species to a new home world as theirs was becoming close to being overpopulated.”

She paused, restraints? Oh those she had, but not normal ones. A blush overtook her pale cheeks and she cleared her throat, crossed over to where her bed was and rummaged through a drawer on the night stand before producing a metal bar in the shape of an I with a pair of cuffs on the top and bottom. None of them spoke about Samantha's.... habits, and she was quite quiet about her kinkier side, but her heart utterly sank as she watched Seven's face light up with a knowing grin.  
  
“Ohhh those-” Seven paused, glanced to A'luure and Alex, then back to Samantha and chuckled. “Those look effective, small though, guessing they expand?” 

Samantha cleared her throat and nodded, bringing the bar over to Seven and mouthed a silent 'thank you' before placing the longest section between his shoulder blades. She stretched out each wrist cuff over his shoulders and down his arms, a thick metal wire connecting it back to the main brace, while she did the same to the lowers one. It almost looked like the first stages of an exosuit, but only the barest start of the initial frame. 

“ _Oh I bet these are hella effective_ ” Seven mumbled as he rubbed his wrists a bit, getting the cuffs a bit more comfortably situated. Samantha produced a small remote and waved it to A'luure.  
  
“If he acts up I can just turn the setting to restrain and it'll hold him still,” she pipped up to the yorn. A'luure nodded and motioned for the four to set out, Samantha in the rear with Alex between Seven and A'luure, the yorn at the front. 

It took only the briefest of time to figure out Seven had been in stasis for exactly 861 years, there was a interstellar system in use but the humans on board also kept track of their homeworlds current year. After a brief moment to let the notion of nearly a thousand years passing while he slept process and Seven nodded. “I had kinda expected something like this, or to never be found at all really. I was awake long enough after what I _assume_ was a singularity jump to tell that the stars looked drastically different from the Milky Way so, logically...” 

Seven trailed off on a few possible outcomes, even in the most gruesome of them he had an air of disconnected acceptance. There was a lot that could have go wrong, most notably the pod itself running out of power. By the time they had reached medical A'luure had warmed up to him slightly more, using Alex as a translator to explain that the pod had indeed run out of power after about a hundred years, but the Don'fro in his spine were producing a large amount of energy that the pod could make use of. 

He had effectively turned himself in a walking bio-electricity production facility. 

Samantha had to take off his restraints for A'luure to get him into the scanbed, but by now A'luure was at least sure the lad had a strong grasp on logic and reasoning, so she wasn't as concerned about a violent outburst. While he lay in the bed though she noticed that the deactivated medical transporters were spluttering to life, systems checked out and the reaction seemed stable.  


She shrugged to herself and activated the transporter, selected 'translator instillation', and let the scan-bed hum away. After a moment Seven wiggled his jaw and pressed against the back of his head beside the ear.  
“Doc what was that.”

A'luure froze in place, most creatures never even knew when a surgical transport happened, some did, and she was cursing inwardly for not expecting this human to be keenly aware of his body. “It's a uuh-”

“Oh, oh I understood that! Did you install a translator into my jaw?! That's wicked,” Seven cut in with a little wiggle on the bed, grinning wide. “Samantha we're going to have have a long tech-sesh and you gotta fill me in on what video games are like now,” he called to Samantha with a knock on the tube around him. 

Finally releasing her breath, A'luure's scan finished and the tube retracted back under the bed so Seven could sit up. “What's the diagnosis doc? How long do I have?” Seven asked, trying to sound as if she were scanning him for a terminal illness. A'luure wrinkled her nose up at him and just pulled back with a confused and annoyed expression.  
  
“With your current numbers you'll outlive us all, but that is one-hundred percent a Don'fro in your spine, three of them actually, and they're strong enough to power our equipment which is how I beamed the translator into your jaw.” A'luure replied with a bit of an exasperated huff, this human was so lighthearted after discovering he had been asleep for almost nine-hundred years and she couldn't tell if it was a defense mechanism or if he was just genuinely okay with it all. She decided to push the subject and tentatively reached a hand out to squeeze his knee lightly. “You've been through a lot, if Samantha's recount of what happened is even slightly correct, if you need to talk about this we have people trained to guide people through trauma.”

For the first time since A'luure had met Seven, the eyes that turned to look at her looked downright lethal. She couldn't suppress the colour under her tail from flickering wildly for a few moments before he spoke.

“A'luure, was it? I've been through a veritable living hell that ended with a jog through my own personal Purgatory; but I survived.” He paused, grinned and thumped a closed right fist over his heart. “I am here. My plan worked and my spine, the bane of my existence, has an alien life form reinforcing the weakest part of me.” He stopped for a moment. The scrunched, intent look on his face smoothed and his eyes shone like a gem in the golden flecks, and he chuckled. “The way I see it I have two options. One, I let this situation just overwhelm me. Could be days or weeks before I recover from all this; just watched my best friend and potential life partner get shot three times in the back of her head and apparently took a nap for almost a thousand years. That's a lot to take in.” Another pause, his smile returned as he stood and bounced on his toes a bit, squatted a few times to test his back.

“Or two,” he motioned over to Alex, “You there, fire-head, I want you to try and hit me with everything you got. I need to test this new back and doc do not try to tell me 'that's not safe Seven you don't know if they can support you'. That is exactly why I want to.” Alex looked at him with a confused expression before Seven brought up his fists and motioned for the lad to come forward again. “I just want to test my spine kid, if you hit me it will probably hurt you more anyway,”

Alex looked to P'tuure, who shrugged and smirked. “Don't look at me, I'll encourage you to do bad things for my viewing pleasure all day if you let me.” With a sigh he turned to Seven who struck a grin and motioned to P'tuure with a little waggle of his eyebrows.

“You heard the lass, let's put on a show~”

Alex just raised his fists, mirroring Seven unintentionally, and advanced. Alex prided himself on inspiring confidence in the crew with his combat ability, and A'luure had been showing discomfort around this newcomer with no name. He needed to land a couple good punches to show her he could hold his own against this medically modified man.

The two ducked and dived, only Alex throwing punches, until the redhead landed a trio of blows right against Seven's sternum and staggered the lad. He put a hand up, took a deep breath and when no pain shot through his spine motioned for Alex to proceed. P'tuure and A'luure had both taken to silent admiration as the two began to really wrestle in ernest.

“I'll never understand why humans love to fight at every chance they get,” P'tuure began with a little flick of her tail, “But I do enjoy the view~”. A'luure mumbled something about similarities in anatomy that could explain their attraction, but agreed nonetheless. Samantha just scoffed and commented on how, while Seven was keeping his cool about him, she could see his movements were sluggish and strained. Cryo-sleep dragged even the best of them down, worse than any hangover.

After about five solid minuets of the boys ducking and weaving around each others fists they had begun laughing and complimenting one another's technique, Seven made several comments about looking for specific movements to hurt, always ecstatic when it did not. Alex's little display had done much to ease A'luure's concerns about the new human, twice he managed to pin the newcomer into a tap.

A'luure's data pad had been recording ambient energy in the room while she observed the two and had begun pinging when certain thresholds had been met; finally drawing the doctor's attention with a blaring alarm as Seven gained a burst of speed. He weaved through each of Alex's punches as if he could see them coming before Alex knew he was going to throw them, the alarm on the data-pad was joined by several alarms blaring through medical as raw Don'fro energy activated the entire sensory network for the transmat system in medical.

The gold in Seven's eyes had begun to glow as his grin grew wider, there was a palpable energy radiating from his body that everyone in the room couldn't ignore and it felt eerily familiar. A'luure let out a small whistle and motioned for the boys to look in her direction, a wide grin on her face.  
“I had a theory about the Don'fro language but I never had the time to study ours before it passed, wanna try something?!”

P'tuure listened to A'luure with a growing grin, nodding furiously in agreement. She and Samantha were comparing data their independent sensors were reporting about the free-flowing Don'fro energy. It was as if a frenzy of curiosity had overtaken the group, Seven and Alex had come closer while A'luure scrolled through her notes and turned the pad around to face the newcomer. The screen had a little elegant swirl and curl of a symbol, certainly not Yorn or English, but instead something A'luure had seen one of the Don'fro carve into the housing of its containment unit for when they were using the transmat system.

“I found this in our previous Don'fro capsule, none of us could translate it but I -feel- like this is something important to them!” Everyone shared the medical officer's excitement, it was unavoidable, like some force had taken hold of them and spurred their curiosity skyward.

Seven's brilliant golden eyes shimmered and focused on the symbol, sounds swirled in his head and left his lips before he had time to process what was happening, only a sharp inhale before the readings on the Don'fro energy monitor began to rise once more.

“ _Ohst'tae-loh!”_

Sound muted for a split second before energy roared through the transmat coils in the surrounding walls and several cargo rooms near medical before a burst of emerald energy crackled and materialized a container of medical supplies; the last thing queued in the transmat system a few years back that they lost when the previous Don'fro abruptly died.

The group seemed at a loss for words, but Seven's hands shot up into the air and he released a bellowing cheer that sounded similar to something crew would report the Don'fro making after every successful transmat. A'luure's eyes were practically sparkling; this was a massive opportunity to study these creatures in a whole new way.

“We have transmat capabilities again!?” Alex exclaimed with wide eyed excitement, “We can resume our science investigations, we're not limited for means of acquiring fuel anymore!”

Samantha's violet eyes sparkled; previous projects they were unable to finish due to needing to disassemble critical systems to reach the components used to require a manual effort. They could beam parts directly in and out, and have small drones torque or calibrate things after instillation. They could acquire new metals and materials from planets too dangerous even for Humans to visit, the universe just got a whole lot smaller.

“Engine projects,” Samantha began, listing things off on her fingers while she paced and grinned wide, “Exploration, xeno-research, hell our fabrications efforts can resume since we can beam more ore from planets and asteroids!”

P'tuure's little mind was whirring with the possibilities this reopened that many thought, due to the specific nature of where a Don'fro would be found, was out of the question for this current journey. She began making calls to the research and development divisions, called in Captain D'tarr to bring him up to speed, and had A'luure run as many tests as her wild little mind could think of to test their newcomers health and the stability of the Don'fro in his spine.

The entire ship was driven into a celebration; the Yorn were a curious species that thrived on science and research. When their journey lost most of the passion it became a very quiet and somber thing. Now that spark was back. P'tuure remembered old tales of Don'fro being signs of a time of great prosperity and intellectual growth, it seemed the old tales held true.

Everyone was so happy, distracted from the regular back and forth.

Nobody was paying enough attention to the flicker on the deep space scanners.

Nobody seen the Marauder ship launching a dozen tungsten railgun rods at the broadside of the Mul'toralow.


	5. Reality Opens and Eye (pt.2/2)

“ _ **Hull breach, sector nineteen. Twenty. Twentyone-**_ ”

“Verbal alarms silent! Status schematic, MT!” P'tuure called out, hacking and wheezing as she staggered to her feet. “And activate all Titan defenses!”

An impromptu celebration had been underway when the uncontrolled burst of Don'fro energy echoed out through the nearby stars like lighting a flare in the night, it only took a couple days for the Marauder attack vessel to locate the Mul'Toralow, and a week more to catch up to the waddling generational ship. Just long enough for repairs to start underway, Seven to gain a little 'Nameless Titan' nickname since he still couldn't remember his name from before, and for Samantha to design a little lock-and-key plug in for Seven to use. It was still in the beta-phase, but effective enough to use.

P'tuure's eyes darted over the holo-display of the ship, ten decks had been breached on the broadside of the ship; emergency shield were containing the atmosphere there and life-signs were already blipping away from the exposed areas into medical; the one place transmat capabilities were at full capacity.

Samantha's drones were already doing battle with the attacking ship, like violet-lined hornets in space the attack fleet darted and zipped around enemy ships deftly. The only downside was the limited power in the deployment hanger meant her drones were unable to breach the hull of the ships. Seven had been with Samantha and was trying to power the drones remotely, but the array they had developed wasn't able to beam power far enough out.

The 'key' for this system looked very much like a sword. A thin, round grip with a rod just above to form a basic 'guard' was actually used to twist the key once it was inserted into the mechanism. The blade wasn't sharpened, but it came to a point in a double-edged design about four feet long. Seven had suggested that if it was something he needed to have on his person, it might as well also serve as a weapon in case of an emergency.

Samantha only agreed because it would make the key easy to lug around; the size was necessary due to needing to conduct Don'fro energy at massive quantities directly into the ships energy buffers. Seven's excitement was contagious and Samantha found it hard to say no to a new experience.

The pair were not ready when the railgun rounds landed broadside of the ship, no one was, but Seven grabbed his blade and bolted down to medical to start grabbing civilians caught in space. Some survived, but the Yorn did not handle shock nearly as well as humans and most were dead before he could pull them from the partially shielded sections.

A'luure and her medical crew had their hands full with the sick, unable to give Seven direction when the transporting was finished, leaving him to his own devices as another railgun shot whizzed past the bow of the ship.

“Nameless!!” Alex's voice boomed through his swirling thoughts, the nickname almost as bad as the numerical one assigned to him back on Ragnarok. “We gotta get to Samantha, she's looking for you!” Alex motioned for him to follow and the pair took off toward the hanger.

“What's the plan?” Seven asked as he adjusted his sword over his shoulder, the make-shift sheathe not fitted properly nor holding position well.

“Samantha is going to use local transmat systems in the hanger to install an optic overlay into your eye, and you're going to head down to one of the three main power conduits several decks below us and beam every scrap of metal they're using for ammunition out into space,” Alex puffed as they rounded a corner to the sound of another railgun round landing square into the middle of the already damaged area.

The two skidded to a halt inside Samantha's hanger where a pair of medical drones were awaiting the lad with a sticky-note that read “place head here and activate power”. Seven looked at the device, a little whisper in his mind told him to hold off, an eerie sense of knowing coming over him as he turned to Alex.

“I don't need it, don't ask how I know but I'll be fine without! Let's get to the buffer!”

Alex squinted at the man before nodding, motioning for him to follow the redhead as he broke into a sprint once more. The pair had only gone a few hundred yards when they came to the first sealed bulkhead, beyond gravity and oxygen levels were unpredictable, but the elevator to the capacitor was in the next section.

“Well shit,” he huffed and smacked the door. “This was our only short path there, we got fifteen decks to clear until the next one, let's go!” He turned to leave but noticed the nameless titan was staring at the door intently.

“Don't know how I know, but they're on the other side of that door stealing something. I feel like I can _see_ it in my mind,” Seven said with a squint at the door. “I have an idea. If this works, I'll need you to fix the buffer since I have no idea how any of this technology works. You in?” He was met with a confused expression from Alex that quickly turned to understanding as he drew his sword, which doubled as his interface with the power on the ship, and began scanning the door for a power coupling.

“If this works you'll fry every shield emitter on those ten decks when the energy runs out,” Alex cautioned, but dropped into a ready position, preparing to sprint forward. “We'll have to keep recharging the emitters at every coupling, each will likely fry after about five minuets of exposure to raw Don'fro energy, and we have six bulkheads.”

“Half an hour?” Seven asked, Alex nodded in response and Seven grinned. “That's plenty of time.”

Seven flourished the sword for a moment, gathering his focus before he rammed the blade hilt-deep into the hull of the ship on the first lunge forward and activated a Beacon in his key, the same frequency used to draw out Don'fro energy, and since Seven was still not sure how to make use of his new ability on command he needed some training wheels.

It was like feeling a scorching ring of fire being forced open in his chest, the heat rose until it made his arms tremble from the sheer buildup of energy, and with a shaky breath he relaxed. The surge of power shook the floor and made Alex's hair stand on edge in the resulting ultrasonic thrum. Alex had only a little experience being around Don'fro energy, but his parents said it was always an incredibly invigorating sensation.

Seven withdrew the blade and bolted forward at the exact moment the door was high enough to slip under, eyes illuminated from behind, and drove his blade through first crustacean looking creature scavenging parts from under the ripped up metal of the hull. It felt like lightning under his skin, in his muscles, driving him forward without exhaustion or strain.

Alex was right in after him, the pair tore through the first group of invaders while the shelled, over-sized space-pill bugs attempted to flee. Samantha's efforts had been reduced to trying to distract the targeting scanners and Alex had brought her up to speed on their plan, so she took a moment to observe them with some security cameras still dangling from the damaged hull. P'tuure was with her, coordinating evacuation and retaliation efforts, most keenly waiting on the primary cannons to reach a sufficient charge.

Samantha grinned as she and P'tuure watched the two humans tearing through the Marauders numbers like a hot knife through butter. Watching Alex was a pastime of P'tuure's, she loved his close-combat boxing style of fighting, but the swordplay from the nameless titan was completely new.

“Look how he's swinging that thing. It's like he knows exactly where everything is on the battlefield. It's like he can SEE everything – like that one god from Norse mythology!” P'tuure exclaimed with a little flail at the monitor. Samantha snickered and thought about the traits of Heimdall, the Norse God in question; pale skin, golden eyes, sight beyond sight and all that good stuff. It fit. Just as Alex was the glue holding their world together, she the great crafter, Hermes the swiftest in the cosmos and Vulcan's understanding of power and energy unparalleled, the name fit.

She waited for them to clear the first section entirely before she pinged Alex, who tapped into the communication array on the wall in front of Seven.   
“We think we've come up with your Titan name~. How's your vision doing _Heimdall_?” she asked with a little grin.

Heimdall? Seven adjusted his stance and shrugged. “I didn't get the instillation surgery, something is different I can-”

“See without seeing? Yeah, that's where P'tuure got the idea.” Samantha finished his sentence, causing him to smirk. “I'll take that as a yes. Welcome aboard, Titan Heimdall.”

There were six Marauders left, the soldiers armed with laser weaponry in lieu of ballistic as it was the only thing they had that could be used with any level of success against Humans. Heimdall was grinning from ear to ear as he stared them down and raised his sword high. Samantha and P'tuure both noticed a large concentration of Don'fro energy building around Heimdall, capacitors in the nearby walls soaked in the energy like sponges in an ocean, creating a small vortex of whipping emerald energy at his feet.

“This is like something out of fantasy,” P'tuure mumbled as she recorded the energy coming from their newest Titan, watching the Marauders raise their weapons only to discover the targeting systems useless in air so highly charged. Shots blasted off harmlessly as Heimdall and Alex tore through the remaining invaders with an almost choreographed ease.

As Heimdall raised his sword high and rammed it into the final capacitor, power blazing to life through the now illuminated circuitry that ran along the walls, a lone Marauder desperately clung to his communicator and hollered into the device. Alex knew what it sounded like when they called for an artillery strike, but this one was panicked. Like it had seen a ghost; repeating the word “ _Auhn'faust_ ”, followed by a plea for them to fire on their position. Alex silenced the soldier with a swift kick to the back of the head as the transmat array was activated and hummed to life, took hold of the rods the Marauder's ship used as munition and beamed them deep into the neighboring asteroid field.

When Alex looked up at the sound of Heimdall withdrawing the overheated, cherry-red sword from the conductive matrix slot, the last thing he expected to see was Heimdall charging toward him. He had no time to react as the man planted his feet wide and drove the blade over his head as if he were striking something in the ceiling. With a force enough to shove Alex to the floor, energy cracked and a massive burst of Don'fro energy erupted into open space above him. It happened so fast, Alex only had time to roll onto his back to stare into the center of the swirling mass of energy. It looked more liquid that anything in such vast quantities, but as fast as it started, it was done.

The moment the beam of neon jade and gold energy lit up the blackness of space, the Marauders warped out at high velocity and were long out of censor range before a pursuit could be mounted. In their haste they left fighter drones by the dozens floating aimlessly in space; a ripe bounty of high-tech computer parts and firepower Samantha could repurposed for their needs.

Molten slag fragments of Heimdall's sword had been ejected against the walls and floor, Heimdall himself had lost the colour from his eyes, and immediately collapsed atop the other male after the beam of energy halted the path of the largest rod yet. Tipped with some kind of explosive, the last to have been fired at the request of the final Marauder, Alex later learned it was nuclear in design. Samantha and P'tuure didn't have time to figure out what was happening until the cosmic dust had settled and the fight was over, realizing Heimdall had connected with the targeting array of the ship when he powered the transmat coils and had just taken note of the incoming projectile before anyone else.

Though unharmed, for seven days after the attack, Heimdall remained asleep. A'luure determined that he had taken a massive amount of energy back into himself from the ship and blasted raw Don'fro power into open space, directly in the rods path, and simply sent it off deep into space.

“So he can blind-fire transmat energy too?” Samantha asked as she placed a little palm-sized device around Heimdall's bed. She and A'luure were studying him while he slept, they were under direct order from P'tuure and D'tarr to ensure their newly acquired Don'fro did not die at his first mission.

“Seems that way, though not without sustaining serious fatigue as a result.” The good doctor leaned back in her chair, one leg crossed over the other while she kneaded the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. “I just don't get why they had a special weapon for our Titans, but reserved it until -after- Alex and Heimdall had beaten all but one.”

Samantha sighed and shrugged, watching the numbers of Heimdall's energy readings steadily rising. He would be okay, most likely, but he needed to be trained. He also needed a new key, apparently.

“You said they called us by title? 'It's a Titan, fire the weapon'?” Samantha asked after mulling over the translation on the pad before her. “What's this word by itself, the word that becomes 'Titan', the literal translation?”

A'luure wrinkled her nose as she thumbed over her own data-pad, the pair sharing a screen on the translation page, isolating the word for the computer to translate.

“Embodiment?” Samantha mumbled, shaking her head. That made even less sense than them screaming about a Titan being there. A'luure, however, upon hearing the human say 'embodiment' received a different translation through her personal unit. Certain something was on the fritz with the translation units she just sighed and pulled both of their data-pads away.

“Let's leave it for P'tuure and Vulcan, they have a way better handle on xeno-linguistics than both of us combined,” A'luure called out with a resigned little sigh. “You go home, get some rest. I have a bunch of medical stuff to check on before I can clock out so I'm here for a couple more hours at least.” She received a small smile from Samantha, her hand running over Heimdall's forehead. “He'll be fine.”

The human finally relented, bowing to the superior medical skill of the yorn officer, and bid A'luure good night with an exhausted wave. A'luure's smile only lasted as long as Samantha was in sight, her smile turning to a grimace as she reached for her suppressant and thumbed the applicator button idly. Her heat was rapidly approaching and it seemed her services might be required too much for her to deal with it naturally.

She sighed, placed the injector back into the supply closet and closed it. She'd wait one more day to see if things settled down. A'luure was the spiritual sort, very few Yorn were, but her mother had always told stories about beings like the Don'fro who were actual pieces of reality given sentience to observe itself. It was supposed to be a sign of a mature and powerful realm, but the word escaped her!

“Tee-t _aa_ ,” the word was on the tip of her tongue as she stood to check Heimdall's IV drip one last time, her hands on his skin gently squeezing. “ _Te'ort Rohl!_ ” she abruptly exclaimed to herself, grinning as the word finally came to her, only to gasp and shriek when Heimdall's hand took hold of her arm and his eyes shot open.

“H-Heimdall! You're awake!” she exclaimed with a winded, flustered tone. The underside of her tail flickered a myriad of scared and surprised aggressive hues of red and purple while she pried at his hand to get him to let go. Heimdall still scared her a bit. Heimdall did not release her, nor answer, but he turned to face her and spoke with a voice that seemed to originate within her very skull.

“ _Eeeyy'yok no tol Rhast nahd Te'ort_ _ **reen**_ ” He spoke, in the Yorn tongue, with a fluidity she knew to be impossible with how little time he had been aboard the ship. After a moment of dead silence, with A'luure staring wide-eyed, ears pinned back and tail flailing madly in a display of anxiety and fear, Heimdall shook his head and finally released her. A'luure had been pulling back with a fair amount of her strength and stumbled back against the counter some feet away.

“Wh- I'm sorry is it rude to ask about spiritual icons in your species!?” Heimdall exclaimed with a bit of an apologetic stare, but this time in English. “I'm sorry I was half asleep and you mentioned some being of great power and it sounded really nice-” he paused, squinted at her shrunken, retreated position and just flopped back on his bed.

A'luure, meanwhile, was well and thoroughly _shook_.

Not only had he derived the _reason_ and _intent_ behind her talking of the Embodiments, but he understood her **in her language**. Chest rising and falling as she breathed rapidly, she sniffed the air and examined the room with her head on a swivel, wondering if anything had spilled that could cause a hallucination. Nothing logical, nothing she could explain, she chalked it all up to being far too tired and far too horny to think straight.

“No, no I'm sorry you just startled me I was....” she bit her lower lip and looked up at him with a soft shift of hue to a more purple-cyan mix, “Praying, I guess. We've never seen anything like you and my science wasn't giving me any answers. We're not really 'religious', some of us just... need an excuse to talk to ourselves I guess.”

Heimdall nodded, looked around the room for a moment and rolled his neck to pop the stiff joints. “I can understand that,” he replied after he swung his legs off the bed and slipped onto the floor. “Do I need the IV?” he followed with, motioning to the needle.

A'luure's doctor side kicked in when he asked of the IV, shook her head and rolled up her sleeves as she approached once more to remove the drip. “Since we haven't figured you out quite yet, we're not comfortable using our energy systems, figured needles and scalpels made of metal were safer.” She said all this while deftly removing the IV and gave the injection site a small spray-on band-aid that had an oddly citrus scent to it. Heimdall sniffed and smirked, motioning to the source of the scent.

“Weird combination, vanilla and lemon?”

A'luure's blush was immediate, bright cyan glowed from the underside of her tail and she just shuddered visibly. “Yep, space meds are weird, haha, sure are. If you're feeling fine, your vitals are good and I'd like to see you do some light exercise after that long nap. My assistant will be here when you return to observe you over night but I must sleep and sh-” A'luure bit her lower lip hard enough she drew a droplet of silver, mercury-like blood, halting the word from leaving her lips. She fixed her posture and turned to leave, facing away from Heimdall. “Shower. Good night.”

And with that, she left. Heimdall meanwhile was completely in the dark as to the sudden departure of the doctor, and asking the assistant he had been told of did not yield any answers until it dawned on Heimdall that he knew next to nothing of the Yorn.

Determined to learn everything he could to avoid another social blunder like the one with A'luure, Heimdall spent most the night reading everything available on the Yorn and how Humans came to work with them. It was a lot to take in, and was the only thing he focused on for the three days he was contained to the med bay, but by the time he had left he had learned everything he figured he should know.

Starting with what the hell each colour on the underside of their tails meant.

Repairs were underway within the week and finished not long after, thanks to having their transmat array back online once more, and the journey continued. Though now there were much stricter guidelines for the radar team, and even automated some alarms such as sudden arrival of ships or warp signatures now that they knew for certain at least one enemy ship was capable of traveling that way.

A'luure took some personal time, and some of Alex's, but otherwise made it through her heat without incident. All in all things didn't take long to return to normal; it wasn't unlike them to take a stray human into their pack, so Heimdall's introduction and transition from new face to part of the work force was pretty smooth~.

With the universe a whole lot closer and a renewed vigor to slick their scientific curiosity, the Royal Life Ship Mul'Toralow resumed course for their new home.

_To be continued~_


End file.
